The Summit Affair
by MLaw
Summary: Illya is charged with overseeing the security for the largest Summit 5 conference will include chiefs for section two, three and four. His career with U.N.C.L.E. depends upon it's success as section one is not happy about his marriage. # 6 Saga series  AU
1. Chapter 1

author's note: The stories "Last Goodbye" and "The East Berlin Affair" give a brief introduction to the character Eric Lerhner...though this story can be read independently from the others...

lllya Kuryakin sat in the one of the several conference rooms located in the New York headquarters of U.N.C.L.E. with grids of the city and numerous maps spread out before him like pieces to a giant jigsaw puzzle...but at this point not all of the pieces quite fit together the way he had hoped they would.

He had an overhead projector displaying a transparency against the wall showing the city streets, on top of that he placed another one displaying a route from JFK airport to as it snaked through the city...highlighted in yellow, then he added other transparencies showing four more routes in blue, orange, purple and green as well as emergency routes noted in red. Noted along the way were the locations of security teams and cameras positioned at strategic points along the way.

He stared at it for a few minutes, removed his reading glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes, then massaged his shoulder absentmindedly.

He was no longer wearing a sling from when he had injured it on his mission to Athens Greece but would admit to no one that the injury still bothered him a bit even though he had sucessfully completed his physical therapy...but then again a lot of his "old" injuries pained him, especially when the weather turned bad.

He walked over to the window looking out to the street below watching the figures of people walking quickly huddled under their umbrellas to escape the torrential rains that had fallen for most of the day. The wind was gusting wildly through the city streets, making them like wind-tunnels, sending umbrellas flying and littering the sidewalks with their skeletal remains as they were abandoned by their owners.

Illya sighed thinking that this current assignment was possibly one of the most stress-filled tasks in his entire tenure at U.N.C.L.E... coordinating the security for not just the yearly summit for the five section-one heads but also for a conference for the chiefs of section two, three and five from Caracas, Nairobi, New Dehli, Berlin and New York...including assistants, clerical, personal security as lead agents from field offices around the globe would be in attendance as well.

Carlo Farenti had already been replaced by Harry Beldon and now Miguel Ferrera of the Caracas headquarters would be turning over the reigns to a yet unnamed replacement, as his CEA was considered too young for the position...so there was actually a sixth travel and security concern for Kuryakin to contend with as well...no one but the section chiefs knew who the mystery man was.

This year's gathering would be held at a public venue at the Plaza Hotel located at 5th Avenue and 59th Street...not that far from headquarters. Given the volume of attendees at this years conference there were simply too large a number of visitors to accommodate at the New York office, the hotel was the next logical choice for the event given it's proximity to headquarters.

Besides the section heads, members of the legal, accounting and propaganda divisions would be crawling out from behind their desks in their offices above "The Mask Club"...peering over people's shoulders and taking copious notes and asking a lot of questions. The cover story being used was they would be a group of insurance salespeople attending a convention at the Plaza, as there were other guests staying at the hotel as well. Creating another security nightmare for the Russian as all of his teams had to be undercover, blending with the staff and guests in order to remain invisible.

Accounting was already breathing down Waverly's neck about cost over-runs and of course those concerns were pouring down like the rain outside from him to Kuryakin.

The "Old Man" was quite perturbed about the increasing interference of accounting and was overheard complaining that "they were taking over the organization..that we are all at the mercy of damnable book keepers!"

Illya being the perfectionist as always was working twelve to fourteen hour shifts, regrettably foregoing even a brief honeymoon to Ireland...sending Elliott and Demya off without him, as the demands of the summit took precedence...there was no consideration to the fact that the Kuryakins were newlyweds...they both accepted the job had the priority over their lives and managed the best they could. Though they were both gone from home often, Illya and Elliott gave Demya their constant attention reassuring the child how much he was loved by both of them. He handled their absences well as that simply being a normal thing...the terrible twos subsided and now the boy became more interesting to his parents as he was grasping surprising concepts and becoming quite conversational for a twenty six month old child.

The Kuryakins discovered that Alexander Waverly had apparently overstepped certain boundaries in allowing their marriage to take place without any repercussion. Illya wasn't sure what this all meant...he and his wife's resignation from section two could still come to pass after all if section one challenged Waverly's decision.

All the more reason for his security plans for the Summit to be flawless...he had to prove his value yet again to section two as well as to U.N.C.L.E. hoping that this would help sway their decision as to his and Elliott's status as field agents.

Illya stepped back to the table looking at his maps again... was not fully satisfied with his plans as he reviewed the diagrams and security details again...there was something missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was...though staring at it right now was was not going to give him the answer.

He'd lost count time how many times he had gone back scouring over everything ...reviewing each travel route from Kennedy Airport to the Plaza... alternate routes as well as the placement of security along each of them...noting the potential danger zones, having escape routes mapped out. Yet that feeling still ate at him...what was it?

He abandoned the maps and reviewed the security details for the hotel itself...that at least seemed fine. Perhaps he was over-tired and worried too much, letting a bit of paranoia get the better of him, as he was ever the fatalist.

He pulled the floor plans, jotting down some notes to add several more guards disguised as hotel workers in a few in a few of the corridors as well as near the lobby...all the entrances and the roof were covered. The hotel entrance at the southern portion of the Grand Army plaza would be the point of entry for the arriving chiefs...the section in front of the hotel by the Pulitzer fountain called "The Abundance"...a statue styled after the Roman goddess of orchards would act as a natural barrier covering the entryway as the cars approached. The north side of the Grand Army plaza and well as the Scholars gate would be covered with additional external security along the carriage drive near the Central Park side of the hotel itself.

At the end of the conference there was to be a banquet in the grand ballroom for all in attendance and that of course required external security...inside the individual teams accompanying the chiefs would be in position. It was here that the new head of section one in Caracas would be announced.

Once the banquet was over, then security to be reversed as everyone left from the hotel to the airport for their return trip...no overnight stays at the Plaza... that having been forbidden by accounting.

Illya yawned, tired both physically and mentally of looking at everything at this point and decided it was over-kill...he would look at it all again in the morning.

At least he did not have to concern himself over the security for a similar conference being held in Washington D.C. with the heads of sections three, four and five, running concurrently with the one in New York. Jules Cutter and his people were tasked with coordinating security for that event.

Illya wondered why the powers that be had decided to run them both at the same time, as agents from every possible office were being called in to cover security for both events, essentially reducing their numbers in the field to bare bones minimum. When he discovered that it was apparently accounting's idea to have the meetings take place at the same time, in the two location eliminating travel expenditures at peak travel times and so forth...none of this made sense to him.

It cost money to fly people around the globe irregardless of whether it was at the same time or at different ones...but when he had heard the phrase "group discount"...he just shook his head wondering what had become of the spy game? Waverly was right...these "desk jockeys" had no clue as to the problems they were creating all in the name of saving money. Granted the U.N.C.L.E. coffers were not boundless and the organization depended upon the financial backing of it's member nations...but there were times that seizures from the rival organization of T.H.R.U.S.H helped balance the books as well.

Cost over-runs, expenditures for travel, private jets...the cost of fuel were all being thrown at him by the accounting department when he would discuss his proposals...much to his frustration as he tried to organize and coordinate this ridiculous undertaking in his opinion.

And to add to his stress level; Illya had to spent Wednesday afternoon dealing with the insufferable Eric Lehrner the CEA from the Berlin headquarters. Lehrner had not changed one iota from their days at survival school where the man created a rivalry in his mind between he and the Russian. He was an annoyance to Illya back then and he was now again as Kuryakin had recent issues dealing with him on a mission to East Berlin the last time he and Napoleon had been sent there.

Lerhner held a grudge against Illya that never seemed to go away...jealous of every aspect of the Russian's career with U.N.C.L.E. especially the fact that he was assistant CEA in the New York office...giving him the status of the second highest ranking agent in the entire organization. Eric had even hinted at wanting to replace him as assistant to Napoleon.

Eric Lerhner being his usual self-centered self, had arrived early. He was in charge of the security detail for Harry Beldon but instead of arriving with the other chief enforcement agents on Friday; he showed up in New York two days early; tormenting the Kuryakin with endless questions about the arrangements for the conference.

"Eric...I do not wish to go over this twice. Please wait until your CEA briefing convenes on Friday?"

"How typical of you Kuryakin...got yourself in a place of power on this one and like always you take your superior attitude and laude it over me treating me like an underling!" Lehrner snapped at him.

Illya exhaled deeply trying to restrain himself...this was not the time nor the place for an argument with the egotistical German.

"Alright...alright!" Illya answered, deciding it was better just go over the plans with him and get Eric out of his hair.

"I will only go over the details of the Plaza with you...the routes through the city are known only to me and my team and will be given to the lead drivers for each of the Continental Chiefs at their time of arrival at the airport and not before. There will be no discussion what so ever on this aspect of the event... so do not even ask me. Am I clear Eric?"

Lehrner flared his nostrils grunting at him. Then Illya pulled the floor plans for the hotel and began going over the assigned positions for the security details...what he did not tell Eric was the fact that surveylance cameras had been installed in strategic locations around the hotel at the entrances, lobby, main ballroom and the rear and kitchen entrances. Only the security detail that Illya had assembled from New York was aware of this detail and it would stay that way.

Lehrner argued everything with him, challenging every location as well as the number of agents stationed throughout the hotel...insisting that there should be more coverage outside than inside the hotel. Eric argued vehemently even over the entry of the section one chiefs to the ballroom. There was a"pecking order" to be followed as to which Continental Chief would enter the banquet hall...Waverly being the most senior would enter last, however Lehrner insisted that Harry Beldon be the last to enter.

Illya knowing the flamboyant Beldon all too well guessed that Harry wanted to make a dramatic entrance to garner as much attention possible to himself as usual. But he would hear nothing of it; each chief had a specific arrival time and order of arrival and that would be followed to the letter.

Eric was unable to sway him on that point and finally left in a huff...Illya chiding himself for not realizing the fact that had he had pissed Lehrner off sooner; then he would have gotten rid of him faster!

As always, Illya went where he was told and did as he was told by Alexander Waverly...and right now that meant sitting in headquarters working out all the logistics of of moving so many people throughout the city as safely and anonymously to and from the hotel. Every available agent would be brought in to cover the travel routes, the alternate routes, as well as the hotel itself a...leaving coverage in many field offices to bar bones minimum. This made Kuryakin quite nervous...if THRUSH ever got wind of this, it could spell trouble.

It was planned that each chief enforcement agent from the five main headquarters of the organization would head the team of personal bodyguards to their Chief, controlling those individual security concerns...so that eliminated Napoleon from helping the Russian with his monumental task. Solo had his own issues to deal with not only being tasked with Alexander Waverly's safety but he would be chairing the section two meeting of the chief enforcement agents as well...policy making decisions would be addressed and made in the section one meeting and Napoleon would be briefed on those changes in order to pass them along at his own briefing.

Solo walked into the conference room joining his partner once he arrived at headquarters bearing coffee, strong and black. Illya had been practically living on caffeine lately as he had been burning the proverbial candle at both ends...they both had been doing so for the past few weeks...but the Russian even more so.

"Illya accepted the coffee from Napoleon with a grateful nod.

"So when are you going to call it quits for the night?" Napoleon asked noting the time on his watch was nearing midnight.

"Now I think," Illya yawned as he put his glasses into his eyeglass case.

"Care to hit the commissary with me? I haven't eaten much of anything all day and I'm famished...I don't know about you but I will be glad when this is all over with?"

"As will I my friend. We are being put into a dangerous position with much of our on-going field operations...and it is making me nervous." the Russian answered.

"I'm trying not to think about at this point...we can't control it, so what is the point in worrying about it?" Napoleon said.

"Now let's go eat while the commissary still has decent food..."

Illya chuckled..." I hear that Charlie is coming out of retirement to sub for Tillie while she is on maternity leave?"

"Eww...I think that's when I'll start my diet," Napoleon smiled," I've put on a couple of pounds...gotta get rid of them, after all I have an image to maintain," he laughed patting his gut.

"Sorry, I do not have such a problem" the irordinantly thin Russian smiled. "Elliott is a wonderful cook and she always makes sure there is plenty for extra helpings" he smiled patting his own stomach." High metabolism," he boasted to his partner.

"Well one day that high metabolism is going to slow down and turn on you!" Napoleon warned jokingly.

"As I told Elliott once...I will be fat when I am a grandfather, and bouncing grandchildren on my knee!"

"Hey from your mouth to God's ear!" Napoleon smiled," now enough talk, can we go eat please?" He suddenly realized something was odd..."you know, you're always the one saying that, not me!"

"Truthfully Napoleon, I have not had much of an appetite lately...I have had too much on my mind...I will be glad when we can get back to being shot at in the field...at least there is no one from accounting looking over our shoulders..."

"Well at least when the summit is over, your dealings with them will be done...I have to hear the accounting reports with Waverly every Monday morning and I swear they're becoming more demanding than ever."

Next thing you know we won't even be allowed hotel rooms on missions and have to sleep in the streets...

"So?" smiled Illya.

"Fine...you sleep curbside, I prefer a bed!"

"So when you retire as chief enforcement agent...this is what I have to look forward to enh?"

"I'm afraid so tovarisch."

"Then I may rethink going back to R&D." Illya laughed.

"Yeah right..."

Illya did not say it out loud but if section one decided that two field agents being married...his trip back to the lab was a definite possibility.

Illya nodded soberly as he gathered his files, securing them into a locked cabinet then headed to the commissary with his parter.

Tillie had gone for the evening and the lights were dim...so Napoleon and Illya slipped back into the kitchen raiding the refrigerator for some sandwiches...and making a small pot of coffee. They sat in the shadows at one of the tables undisturbed as they munched on tuna fish on rye and drank their coffee.

Napoleon crinkled his nose as he tasted the coffee," Not as good as Tillie makes."

"Good enough," Illya answered the caffeine was not working as he started to feel sleepy.

"So then, how goes the security arrangements...you nearly ready?"

"I have no choice but to be ready, that is why I am working so late; I unfortunately had to deal with Eric Lehrner today."

"I heard the little prick was here early...you two didn't have a fight again did you...I remember that last time in Germany..."

"You will be very pleased to know that I behaved myself and did not punch him in the nose," Illya laughed, "though I wanted to do so very much."

"Good for you...though I wouldn't have blamed you if you did haul off and give it to him." Napoleon said as he swallowed the last of the coffee, he can test anyone's patience. It's no wonder he and Beldon make a perfect pair...they're both pains in the neck." He pushed his coffee cup aside, yawning himself.

They cleaned up...Illya opting to go home to sleep in own bed instead of staying at guest quarters. He had surrounded himself with U.N.C.L.E. too much for the past few days, perhaps getting out of the environment would allow his head to clear and help him figure out what was gnawing at him as to what was wrong with his plans?"

Illya left headquarters arriving home near one in the morning, unlocking the door and automatically resetting the alarm; he walked into the empty apartment.

He dropped his keys on the table when suddenly he noticed one of the chairs pulled out from it. He had not left it that way when he had been home last...drawing his special from it's holster; he was instantly on alert for any presence in the apartment.

He moved slowly, cat-like, making no sound as he checked the kitchen, the bath, even the closet...then lastly the bedroom.

"It's about time...I was getting tired of waiting?" a familiar voice spoke to him quietly in the darkness.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Elliott why did you not tell me you were coming home early?"

"I wanted to surprise ye... it was no fun in Ireland without ye though Demmy had a grand time... I knew ye'd be working hard and knowing ye...too hard." she said as she turned on the bedroom lamp. Elliott tucked her special back under the pillow, turning to reveal herself dressed in a very flimsy black lace neglegée. "so I thought I'd come home early to take yer mind off things for a wee bit..."

"MMmmm...well hello Mrs. Kuryakin," Illya smiled, admiring her attire. Tucking his gun to it's holster he walked straight to her, pulling his wife into his arms, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Had I known you were here, I would have come home earlier...I missed you."

"What and ruin my surprise...do ye like it?"

"Of course...very alluring, but I like what is underneath it better...he glanced across into his son's crib, finding it empty."

"He's with Mrs. Orloff tonight darlin'" she whispered.

"Ah a conspiracy is afoot..." he smiled as he rolled over her onto his back, beside Elliott on the the bed. She un buttoned his shirt slowly, kissing his chest, teasing him with her tongue and , running her finger gently around his face, neck and chest, until Elliott suddenly realized he was snoring...

"Damn...feckin' honeymoon's over before it even started," she muttered, as she pulled off his shoes then covered him with the blanket not bothering to take off his clothes. She then closed the light, wrapped herself up cuddling next to him for some body heat and went to sleep not angry but just disappointed.

Illya woke early, downhearted that Demya was not there...but no matter, he would spend time with his son after the conference was over, hoping to convince Waverly to allow them to finally go a way on a honeymoon.

Though Illya was of a mind to reach over and make love to his wife, he simply did not have the energy, not after only a few hours sleep... instead he got up, going to the kitchen; he made light breakfast of toasted bagels and tea, which they ate in bed. As they lay there he apologized to his wife, embarrassed at his lack of enthusiam at her surprise.

"Annushka, I am sorry about falling asleep on you last night, "he said to her sheepishly,"I was more tired than I thought.

"S'all right...so my randy Russian has left the building for a while. Ye will be back after all this is done...ye have a lot on yer mind. And I know ye...obsessing about every little detail now aren't ye?"

"You know me too well," he said leaning over giving her a kiss on the cheek, " I promise you this, after it is all over I am going to get stinking drunk and have my way with you woman!"

"That my love is a promise I will hold ye to?" she laughed.

He got out of bed heading to the shower, taking his time as he let the steaming hot water cascade down on his shoulder until it felt loose. Elliott climbed in with him not to get frisky, but to make sure she had a shower as well as Illya had a tendency to use all the hot water on her.

It was one of his indulgences that he truly permitted himself, having had to take cold showers and baths most of his adult life back in Russia and Elliott had learned to deal with it.

He left her in the shower and dressed for his return to headquarters.

"I will see you there later?," he said giving her a quick kiss goodbye as she stepped out wrapping a bath towel around herself "

"We can go over your assignment ...you are to be in charge of communications with the security teams along the travel routes."

"Ye know what...I have one day left of my time off and I'm going ta put it to good use...there's no need for me to come in early and disrupt your schedule...ye can brief me on Friday with the rest of the team..."

"Spacibo moya angel.." He kissed her goodbye heading out to his cab that waited for him in the dark...it was still raining.

Illya arrived early at headquarters, being greeted by Wanda at the reception desk as usual, handing him his badge.

"Good morning Heather." he smiled at her, though looking very tired.

"God Illya it's six-thirty in the morning...awfully early isn't it, even for you?"

"Too much to do my dear...could you please ask Napoleon to join me in the senior agent conference room when he arrives...unless of course Mr. Waverly requires his presence?"

"Sure Illya, will do? How is your wife and that little boy of yours?"

"Fine...thank you for asking."

Heather was impressed, since the Russian had gotten married, his manners had improved greatly and he seemed to have a good affect on his wife, calming that crazy temper of hers. The staff at headquarters adored Demya and it was a rare treat that their parents brought him into headquarters.

Morning pleasantries dispensed with, Kuryakin disappeared through the door heading straight to his office for his paperwork and then to the conference room. Today he needed to finalize his notes for the CEA briefing for the next morning. That at least would be fairly simple, discussing the pickup arrangements and reviewing the the personal security details that each of the Continental Chief would be travelling with. Teams from the New York office would meet the each Chief and their entourage at the airport, their own CEA supervising the trip from JFK to the Plaza.

Waverly would need to send him some of the newest agents to help with the operations...one of the discussions at the conference would cover the issue of Jules Cutter...there were a number of candidates that washed out of Survival School due to some of his ridiculously stubborn tactics. His aversion to female candidates was becoming problematic and U.N.C.L.E. was looking at the candidates that Cutter had failed, questioning his stringent standards. Times were changing and Jules Cutter, though "old school" had to change as well.

There would be another discussion for topic for discussion tabled at the meeting with Waverly and the four other chiefs...the Kuryakin's marital status.

The had been been permitted to marry by Waverly even thought the general policy of the organization had been against it for field agents...feeling there was no place for marriage and families in the world of espionage as it created greater safety risks for all involved.

Waverly's decision to permit the wedding could potentially be challenged by the other heads of section one creating the possibility that Illya and Elliott's position in section two could be could be disputed. They had both been ready to resign and transfer to other sections...but now Illya was not so sure he wanted to do that any longer.

Kuryakin's assignment to oversee the conference was not only a professional challenge to him, but a personal one as well... again he found himself having to prove his worth to U.N.C.L.E. but this time it was for personal as well as professional reasons.

He and Elliott's careers as field agents were in a precarious position and he hoped that Waverly would be able to sway the other continental chiefs in seeing their way to agree to the policy change as to the marital status of agents. For once in Illya's life he wanted to have his cake and to eat it too...he no longer considered resigning from section two as a viable option. He wanted to stay in section two...although he would not mind if his wife was not. They had this discussion previously and Elliott won, deciding that she too wanted to remain a field agent.

Kuryakin and his wife both knew that they were essentially "guinea pigs" for Waverly in his experiment to see if agents could function without issue while at the same time have a family... but in reality it was very too soon and only only time would truly tell if it would truly work.


	2. Chapter 2

Napoleon Solo, Eric Lerhner, Miguel Fuentes, Bobby Chang and Ravi Jhaveri sat in the senior conference room with Illya Kuryakin as he conducted their briefing. He handed them copies of the proposed routes for travel from the airport going over each one in detail, as well as each of the alternate escape routes in the event there was trouble.

Napoleon would at least not have that to deal with a trip from the airport, as he would be escorting Waverly directly from headquarters to the conference suite in the Plaza. Included in the entourage of each of the continental chiefs however, would be their the assistant CEAs, personal secretaries, and their security details...this meant extra vehicles in each motorcade in addition to the one carrying the CCO and the two decoy cars...so they were looking at possibly four to six vehicles to worry about.

Each route was color-coded and would be assigned at random...so in essence no one would know which direction each of the Continental Chief's convoy would take into the city until they actually were on the move.

The flight arrivals would be monitored carefully as each was staggered to keep only one CCO en route at a time.

Again somehow Eric had managed to disrupt the meeting, challenging Kuryakin on each of the proposed routes from the airport and through the city complaining they were too long, extending travel time and exposing them to greater danger.

"Eric..." Illya said coldly," must I repeat to you that the routes that you propose would take them though more congested parts of the city putting the vehicles in traffic jams and leaving them with no possible escape!"

The Russian tried to mask his annoyance when Eric announced that Harry Beldon's flight had been change and in keeping with Beldon's flair...he had managed to have his flight to somehow be the the last scheduled to arrive at Kennedy. Harry would still have some semblance of an entrance after all...

At the conclusion of the meeting Napoleon invited Illya out to join the CEAs for a couple of drinks but he declined...

"Thank you but no...my wife and son are waiting for me and I have not spent any time them for over a week."

He overheard Eric mumble a comment out of the side of his mouth about him being priviledged...above the rules of U.N.C.L.E. in regards to the Russian's recent marriage as well as a derogatory remark about what kind of woman Elliott was to bed the Russian.

"You can say all you want about me Lehrner...but calling my wife a whore...I think not!"

Eric had finally pushed the right button with him and Illya took a swing, hitting the German squarely in the nose. The next thing everyone knew Lehrner was on top of Illya getting a couple to punches to the Russian's face as they wrestled to the floor.

Bobby Chang and Napoleon pulled them off of each other, Eric swearing that he was going to file a complaint against Kuryakin for assaulting him.

Napoleon warned Lehrner that would be a bad career move and told him just to get over it and stay away from Illya. Then he dragged his partner to the men's room to minister to his split lip.

"Why do you let him do that to you...you know he's going to try to get to you," Napoleon said as he ran the cold water faucet."You just need to ignore him...God know's you ignore everything else that people throw at you."

Illya applied a damp paper towel to his bloody lip that was now beginning to swell.

"I know you are right...I knew he would try to egg me on about something, yet I still permitted him to bother me...

I suppose that it does not help that I am so tired?"

Napoleon just gave him a look then sent him on his way, ordering him to go collect his wife, go home and get a good night's rest.

Illya walked up to Elliott's office having only seen her at the communications briefing earlier in the afternoon and of course Elliott was upset about his swollen lip as soon as he appeared in front of her. "Don't tell me that feckin' eejit Eric Lehrner?"...she jokingly offered to "take care of him" for her husband.

"No no! he said," taking her seriously," it is bad enough he wants to file a complaint against me for hitting him...

"Baby...I was only jokin'!"she laughed," I can't wait to meet this amadán_fool. Illuysha I'm sorry but I just might give him a piece of my mind...Irish style! Come on our meetings are done, let's go home, make it an early night for yerself? I'll have a nice supper ready in no time and ye can tell me yer tales of woe."

Illya just shook his head, knowing that he could not prevent his wife from having words with Lehrner as once she set her mind to doing something...there was no stopping her.

The Kuryakins arrived back at their apartment and

once Mrs. Orloff left, Elliott wrapped her arms around Illya's neck kissing him.

"My God ye are tense" she said, as his shoulders were knotted up with tension"...go take a hot shower and I'll have yer dinner ready when yer done, alright love?"

Illya turned the water on high until the bathroom was filled with steam as he undressed, stepping with a sigh into the hot water, turning his skin red as it was so hot. He leaned with one hand against the wall gritting his teeth from the temperature of the water...it hurt, but it was a good pain.

He stepped from the shower warm and relaxed as he wrapped the bath towel around his waist when he realized that Demya was standing there in the bathroom.

He could see that his son was looking at all of his scars...the boy had never seen them before as Illya always wore a shirt to cover them when the boy was around him.

"Demyachka dolaet mama naet, chto vy zdes'_Demyachka does mama know you are in here?"

"Papa why do you have so many cuts on you?

Illya quickly threw a towel over his shoulders to cover himself.

"They are called scars...just as you have on your knee from when you fell Demya and they are there because papa's job his very hard and sometimes he gets hurt."

"With Uncle Poly?"

"That is right, with Uncle Napoleon...

"Why do you get hurt?"

Illya picked Demya up in his arms," sometimes papa and Uncle Napoleon have to stop bad people from doing things to others and that is how we get hurt."

"Are you a policeman?"

Illya smiled." Sort of" he said, pleased at his son's logic"...but you must never tell anyone that...it is a big secret, yes?"

"Da..." Demmy touched a finger to one of the heavier scars on his father's chest. "does it hurt papa?"

Illya laughed. "Not at all! Come," he said distracting his son from asking any further questions, "we need to go eat supper with mama now." He put his Demya down patting him gently on the behind, sending him out to the living room and towards his mother, then he dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

If it were not for the laughter of Demya during dinner, there would have been complete silence. Elliott had prepared baked salmon with spinach and potatoes and a green leafy salad but watched as her husband only picked at his meal. He liked salmon...that wasn't the problem...it was that Illya was in one of his contemplative moods and Elliott recognizing the signs let her husband be.

She knew better than to push him to talk. He had a lot on his mind...not only his concerns about the security for the conference but what decisions would be made that could affect both their lives with UNCLE. He would talk, if and when he was ready.

After dinner Illya put Demmy to bed telling him the Russian tale of "The Magic Pike." The boy liked hearing these stories and having a memory like his father remembered every detail. He laid his son down in his crib, rubbing the boys back gently as he spoke softly to him...

Illya treasured these quiet moments alone with his Demya...the boy was bright and becoming quite interesting to listen to when he would make his observations on what ever had caught his attention at the moment.

The sleeping arrangements were not going to work much longer though, as the boy was getting inquisitive and curious...a larger apartment would be in order soon. Demya getting his own room and his parents getting a little privacy...

Illya began telling the story in a quiet voice, modulating it lower to help lull his son to sleep...

"In one village there lived three brothers...the eldest two were wealthy merchants, but the youngest was a foolish boy named Emelya who slept by the stove all day.

"One day he went fishing out on the frozen lake where he caught a magic pike through a hole in the ice."

"What is a pike papa?"

"a fish..." he smiled

"The fish begged to be set free promising to grant any of Emelya's wishes by saying the words, "By the pike's wish, at my command and everything will be done," it said. The boy decided then to set the fish free."

"Emelya ordered his water pails to go home by themselves, which they did...much to the surprise of his family. He ordered his axe to chop firewood, which he did. He ordered the sledge to bring the wood home for him...which it did."

"The great Tsar of all the Russias heard of this magic and sent for the boy, ordering him to his palace, where Emelya met the Tsar's daughter...he made his wish for her to fall in love with him, as she did, for he was instantly in love with her."

"The Tsar was angry and set them out onto the sea in a barrel...but Emelya wished them free and they landed on an island where he used the magic words to build them a beautiful palace where they lived together. One day the Tsar visited the island and wept to find his only daughter and Emelya who was now a handsome prince...he asked for their forgiveness and they celebrated together and lived happily ever after."

"Papa when will I have a brother?"

Illya was a little surprised at that question..."umm, someday Demyachka...now close your eyes and go to sleep please?" Illya stayed for a few minutes rubbing the boys' back until he finally drifted off.

When Illya turned away from the crib he saw his wife leaning in the doorway having listened to his fairy tale...

"Ye are a good daddy ye know that?" she smiled coming over and kissing him.

"When do ye want to make that little brother for him? she whispered, her lips brushing against her husband's ear...kissing it softly. She knew what simple things turned him on...

"Not yet," he said hoarsely," but soon."

The arousal that evaded him the night before did not abandon him now as Illya picked Elliott up into his arms, carrying her to the bed. He removed her clothes slowly, kissing her tenderly on the lips, her throat, then moving down her body, taking his time. He slipped from his clothes,then pulling the sheets over them; they made love to each other quietly, careful not to wake their son.

Elliott finally drifted to sleep beside him but Illya found that he was unable to do so.

He got out of bed around midnight, finally giving up on sleeping...then throwing on a pair of sneakers and tucking his back up pistol under his shirt and went out for a smoke.

He sat on the stoop of the apartment building as he lit up a cigarette taking a long drag on it... meaning to quit again but that never seemed to happen. He knew that smoking was a nervous habit but right now he needed when he was under a lot of pressure... and there seemed to be an endless supply of that lately.

Suddenly he felt something touch his ankle causing him to nearly jump out of his skin...until he discovered it was a kitten rubbing against him, looking bedraggled and half-starved from obviously being out in the torrential rains of the last few days...

He picked it up, setting it in his lap and it began to purr instantly... it was small perhaps a little over a month old and completely grey, with just a small star of white on it's breast. It suddenly reminded Illya of another cat that had befriended him so long ago as a child back in Kyiv... his friend Kaska, who warned him of the wild dogs in the streets saving his life so long had not thought of Kaska in a very long time.

Illya stood, cradling the little thing in his arms stroking it gently. He found he no longer wanted his cigarette and flicked it to the sidewalk, snuffing it in a small puddle with his foot.

He took the kitten back inside with him, going directly to the kitchen with it...placing it on the counter as he pulled out a piece of leftover salmon, watching with satisfaction as the tiny thing ate it all...purring all the while.

"Vy hoteli by novyí dom malen'kiy_would you like a new home little one?" he whispered to the kitten as he scratched it on the top of it's head. No brother for Demya right now...but perhaps a pet would be good for him.

"Brrrrt.." said the kitten as if giving approval.

Illya made a bed up for it in the bathroom then closed the door. He sat back down at the table looking at his notes, jotting down corrections now barely keeping his eyes open. He finally put the pen down as his handwriting began to deteriorate into a barely legible chicken-scratch...then laid his head on his arms with the intention of just resting his eyes.

When he woke up it was five in the morning...

"Did I just not go to sleep?" he thought as he dragged himself to the bathroom.

He said good morning to the kitten as he readied to shower...taking it in with him and giving it a quick bath with the soap and a rinse. It was surprisingly calm throughout the whole procedure, not clawing or hissing at all. He put the water-logged kitten on the bathroom floor then turned the cold water on full to wake himself up.

Once Illya was done with his own bathing and shaving, he towel-dried the shivering creature until it was a ball of grey fluff.

"Now you look a little more presentable to meet your new family." the Russian smiled giving the kitten a little scratch again.

He left a note for Elliott about the addition to the family in the bathroom, then looked at his watch...the cab was late?"

Illya pulled his communicator."Open channel D-Solo."

"Good morning partner," Napoleon answered cheerfully,"on your way in yet?"

"Mmm huh...taxi has not shown yet. Are you available for a lift?"

"Be there in ten minutes."

Illya was waiting at the curb when Napoleon pulled up in the car, pushing the passenger door open for him to get in.

"You look terrible Illya." Napoleon commented as his partner slipped onto the seat.

"Thank you...just what I need to hear."

"If it's any consolation...I had a late night last night and..."

Napoleon suddenly realized Illya was leaning his head against the passenger window, having nodded off to sleep even before the car had started to move.

It was a brief nap for him."Illya...wake up,"Napoleon said as he parked his car in front of Del Florias.

"Huh...sorry. I fell asleep."

"I know..." Solo chuckled.

"Napoleon...I am afraid the stress is getting to me...I could not sleep last night. I know the Summit is very important but this cost-saving nonsense by accounting is creating such risk...saving money but at the potential cost of lives. This would have so much more sensible to have had smaller meeting on different dates..."

"This has caused us to be out of the field for way too long...and our feathered friends may be up to no good because of it. I have a bad feeling they are aware our ranks are so thin out there right now. Though I do not think they would dare to try something at the Summit...it is elsewhere that has me more concerned."

"It's not just that...there's something else eating at you isn't there?"Napoleon asked. He was accustomed to his partner's moods and fatalistic outlook but knew there was something else going on for Illya to be so preoccupied.

"Napoleon...you may be losing me as a partner."

"What? What do mean?"

"Apparently Waverly's approval of my marriage to Elliott was not discussed with Section One...we may be removed from section two if they do not agree with his decision.

I never told you that both Elliott and I offered to resign from section two when we decided to marry. Waverly refused to accept them. We both realized after the fact that neither of us wanted to leave the field...but now the choice may no longer be ours."

"Well if I have anything to say about it, that's not going to happen. I've got your back, just remember that. You..you two are my family...I mean that."

"Thank you moy brat...it is good to have you in my corner as always."

The two agents stepped down the stairs to the entrance to the familiar Tailor shop...the gentle tinkle of the brass bell alerting Del to their presence.

Illya went straight up to the conference room, hitting the switch on the overhead projector to view the travel routes for the final time...he felt nauseous but was it from lack of sleep or his worries that plagued him. He was starting to feel a little cranky and knew that was not good.

He flicked the intercom switch calling to Janet...

"Can you bring in a pot of coffee... please?"

"Cream and sugar this time?"

"Nyet...thank you, just black and strong."

Janet arrived with the coffee, leaving it on the conference table as Illya did not even acknowledge that she had come and gone.

A short while later she called him from his thoughts over the intercom. "Mr. K you have your briefing with security at 11:30," she reminded him.

"Thank you Janet...and for the coffee as well." He looked at his watch...quarter past, giving him time to freshen up before the meeting.

Naploeon joined his partner at the briefing, reviewing the assignments for each location throughout the hotel. Illya would remain at headquarters, overseeing and controlling the procedure from Waverly's office...Elliott would be in communications, monitoring all chatter and relaying everything to Illya as well monitoring the video system set up in the hotel.

At one o'clock lunch was brought into the conference room, while they took a break from finalizing the preparations. Tillie had pulled out all the stops serving a choice of chicken Kiev, roast beef or swordfish...some what of a last hurrah as she would be on maternity leave beginning on Monday.

Napoleon noticed that Illya was barely eating a thing, which was very much unlike his partner. Even under the most adverse of circumstances the Russian rarely lost his appetite.

He leaned over to him..."You alright tovarisch...you're not eating. Are you sick?"

"I am not sick...but I do not feel well. I will be fine once this is all over."

"I think you need to go up to guest quarters and take a nap...I can take over here for you."

Illya looked at Napoleon indignantly..."You think I cannot do my job?"

"I didn't say that."

"You inferred it."

"I did not...stop reading into things. You're tired. I'm tired and we still have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Let's take a break until 4:30, that way you can get some sleep and then you can be your effervescent self for the second half of the meeting."

Napoleon didn't wait for his partner's answer...

"Gentlemen...Mr. Kuryakin and I have a few other matters to attend to and we will reconvene at 4:30 for the rest of the briefing."

Illya tossed his napkin over his barely touched lunch as he headed toward the door,"Enjoy the rest of your lunch, if you will excuse us?"

The two agents walked out into the corridor, then Illya suddenly stopped, leaning his back against the wall.

"There is something wrong with you," Solo insisted, grabbing Illya by the arm.

"Nyet...I am fine." he jerked his arm free of Napoleon's grip. He took two steps forward then fainted, his partner grabbing him just in time to keep him from hitting the floor.

He lowered Illya down slowly then pulled out his communicator.

"Medical emergency"

"Yes sir, what is the emergency?"

"Mr. Kuryakin has just passed out in front of the senior conference room."

"A team is on the way sir."

Illya woke up a short time later in medical...Napoleon as usual seated at his bedside, waiting for him to come to.

"What happened Napoleon?"

"You fainted Illya," answered Dr. Max Schneider, " and not surprising as you are suffering from exhaustion...your blood sugar dropped because you haven't been eating right if at all have you? You're a bit are anemic as well..."

Illya looked at an empty plasma bottle hanging beside the bed and a band aid on his arm where a pic-line had obviously been inserted.

"I gave you a transfusion and a B-12 shot...because I know there is no way you will stay in bed...at least not until the Summit is over."

"transfusion...why?"

"You're going to need your energy...it's a temporary fix until you can get back here after it's all over... you got me? You need to start eating right again...green leafy vegetables, liver...and no more coffee!"

"You have got to be joking?"

"No I'm not joking Illya," he said flipping through the Russian's medical chart. "you have pushed the envelope a bit too far...you're not getting any younger you know."

"But I have to..."

"Look, I know what you have to do...that's the only reason why I am going to release you from medical...temporarily. But I need you to promise me you will stop second guessing yourself and worrying so much? Napoleon, he's staying here to get some sleep for second half of your security meeting is later this afternoon correct?...That'll give him a good two hours to rest."

"Illya I'm going to give you a mild sedative," Max said.

"Nyet..." Illya held up his hand," no sedatives. This I insist. I cannot be groggy."

Schneider was in no mood to spar with the stubborn Russian and rather than work Illya up into a shouting match about the sedative, he decided to just let it go.

"Alright Napoleon, out!" Nurse Walsh ordered as she hustled the senior agent to the door.

"I'll be back to get you for the meeting tovarisch," he called to his partner before being pushed out by the nurse.

She pulled the curtains and dimmed the lights as Kuryakin settled back in the bed, trying to get some rest...but it was a restless sleep that fell upon him.

He dreamt or more so had a nightmare that the Continental Chief's cars had been blown up while traveling to the hotel...from beneath in the sewers. Illya awoke with a start...that's what was troubling him! That was what he missed!

He got out of bed, dressing himself quickly, straightening his tie as he walked past the nurses station.

"Oh no you don't!" Nurse Walsh snapped.

Illya shoved his finger rudely into her face...

"Do not start with me...I have something very important to take care of!" Illya spoke harshly, then apologized, realizing she did not deserve to be addressed thusly.

"I am sorry...there is something that I neglected to do. I must remedy that as live depend upon it."

Illya headed back to the empty conference room, it was 3:00 p.m. and he had an hour and a half to to work up the additional security for the sewer system that ran under the travel routes for the motorcades.

He called through the intercom to Janet, asking for a city map showing the sewer systems, every entrance and every manhole cover.

"You're kidding?"

"Janet...please and quickly?"

"No problem Mr. K...jut give me few minutes?"

The briefing reconvened on time...Illya having the sewer system highlighted in purple along the transparency projected on the wall as the team returned.

"Gentlemen, there has been an additional security contingency added to all routes...requiring the assistance of section three agents and any other able-bodied agent we can get to cover. We will need to post them along the routes in the sewer system..not a pleasant assignment but a necessary one none the less. We need these agents here with the greatest of alacrity..."

The meeting adjourned leaving Solo and Kuryakin alone in the conference room.

"Good call on the sewer system...missed that myself." Napoleon said.

"It literally came to me in a dream,"Illya smiled..."speaking of dreams I am going up to guest quarters and going to bed."

"Where's Elliott?"

"She will be staying at home tonight...I think it is best we have no distractions tonight."

"Well, I'll be entertaining the visiting troops...sure you won't want to stop upstairs for a nightcap later...might help you sleep?"

"No thank you...though Schneider's ministrations have made me feel better...I know I need to get some sleep...so a bed beckons to me. See you in the morning."

"Good night sweet Prince," Napoleon smiled as they parted ways in the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

At six o'clock the next morning Illya and Napoleon stood with fifty section two and three agents in the gymnasium at headquarters issuing them their surveillance and security assignments along the first route from the airport.

Once the first Continental Chief arrived safely, then these agents would report to the secondary route, then the tertiary route and so on down the line until the final flight landed and each motorcade was mobile.

After the meeting concluded. then came the final briefing for the agents who would act as security in the Plaza hotel...with major coverage needed as there were multiple concerns specifically on the first and fourth floors.

Illya announced the locations...the 5th Avenue vestibule, lobby and corridors to the east of Palm Court, the Palm Court itself,corridor to the north of Palm Court connecting to the 59th Street lobby, vestibule and the Oak Room and the Oak Bar, foyer to the Edwardian Room, corridor to the east of the Oak Room,corridor to the South Palm court and the staircase connecting the ground floor to the Mezzanine floor."

"Terrace Room balcony, the staircase connecting the ground floor to the mezzanine foyer,and the staircase connecting the mezzanine to the first floor Grand kitchen, loading dock, roof and elevators.

The first floor interior consisting of the the Grand Ballroom foyer, the Grand Ballroom corridor, the Grand Ballroom stage and boxes... are to be covered by the individual security teams travelling with the section one chiefs.

These locations are to be manned at all time...some of you will be disguised as hotel employees as well as guests."

"I caution you to blend in and not to look too obvious. There will be civilians all over the hotel...no one and I repeat, no one is to get though into the Grand Ballroom without the proper credentials. Each section will have a team leader and that leader is responsible for keeping everything tight...any problems, contact your team leader and they in turn will relay all information to central communications and to me. I will be inside the ballroom once the banquet begins.

"Keep in mind that credentials can be forged...therefore all guest names must also appear on our list, a copy of which will be at the entrance to the Grand Ballroom.

"See Miss Green and Miss Shelton for your individual assignments. Team leaders assemble your people in the the parking garage for transport to the Plaza. Any questions...now it the time?"

One young, very green section three agent raised his hand timidly."Yes sir...what about bathroom breaks?"

Illya flashed him a very threatening look. "go NOW."

"Sorry sir...my mistake."

"Alright everyone, once you have your assignments make sure you do a comm. check. Once the event begins communications will be checking in with each team leader at thirty minute intervals so be ready to give your status reports. Stay sharp. Dismissed"

The final task now for Illya and Napoleon was to report to Waverly in his conference room. The two agents as usual straightened their jackets and ties before entering...

"Welcome gentlemen...Mr. Kuryakin, how are you feeling?"

Illya was somewhat embarrassed at having fainted earlier, but was not surprised that Waverly had been made aware of it, considering the magnitude of the approaching conference.

"Fine sir, thank you." he lied, "I am fine...and will be very glad when this is all over."

"Quite...as will I" he answered as he sucked on an empty pipe," I believe next year's Summit will be Europe's problem. Speaking of problems Mr. Kuryakin... I understand that there was an altercation between you and Mr. Lerhner."

"Yes sir, The man made a disparaging remark about my wife. I apologize for my lack of self-control...it will not happen again."

"Young man, I do not care what he said about Mrs. Kuryakin... I will have no further outbursts. At the moment, it will require some manuvering on my part to squelch the assault complaint that Mr. Lehrner has filed against you. Your tenure with U.N.C.L.E. is precarious enough as it is so please do not add fuel to the fire so to speak...is this understood?"

"Yes sir, may I ask a question? You said my tenure with U.N.C.L.E...did you not mean section two?"

"You heard me correctly the first time...at the moment section one is considering rescinding your contract...I know this comes as a shock to you and rest assured I will be voting against it most vehemently should it be tabled and brought to a vote.

Illya's face flushed at that news as he steadied himself on the edge of the conference table with his hand. "But sir, if I am dismissed from U.N.C.L.E. I will be forced to return to the Soviet Union and that... will most assuredly mean a prison sentence for me...or worse" he paused for a moment,"How could UNCLE even consider doing this to me... all because I broke a rule and got married? That is preposterous."Illya tried to control himself but the strain was evident in his voice.

"Mr. Waverly how could they even be considering this?" Napoleon finally spoke up. Mr. Kuryakin has been an outstanding and loyal operative... could they just cast aside all the years he has worked for and nearly died for this organization for getting married? Sir...it's insane!"

"There are other factors that have come into play, as you are aware, tension between the Soviet Union and the west have grown to near fevered pitch...we as an organization are coming under a lot of pressure because of our working relationship with the Soviets..."

"So I could be sent back because of outside pressures to U.N.C.L.E..." Illya said angrily snapping his finger," just like that? What has happened to this organizations independence?"

"Gentlemen we are at the mercy at times of those countries that help fund us and given the problems we are having with accounting taking a more active role in our operations it would seem this is in part why we have run into this issue...yes we are in theory supposed to operate free of the constraints of political influences but rest assured they still attempt to rear their ugly heads and attempt to exert a modicum of control over us. We have however, resisted their attempts at interference. It is the internal meddling in the financial aspect of the organization that contributing to our dilemma.

"So it's coming down to money...someone had threatened to withdraw financial support because of our dealings with the Kremlin," Napoleon said," so if Mr. Kuryakin and the ties with his homeland are severed...then we keep said financial support from this un-named source."

"And if I stay and the contract with GRU remains intact...then U.N.C.L.E. loses this funding?"

"It is a sword of Damocles hanging over our heads... it is a case of damned if we do and damned if we don't." Waverly answered. I have given you the worst case scenario and felt it unfair that you were not made aware of what was happening Mr. Kuryakin; it is after all your life we are bandying about here. There is a second possibility that you could be kept on but just transferred to another section, security or the lab perhaps."

Waverly gave a great sigh as he put his empty pipe down in the crystal ashtray...

"Mr. Kuryakin, I will try to convince them to see my argument in keeping you exactly where you are...as a "prototype" as it were, testing the waters to see if a field agent can operate successfully while having a wife and family...though being married to a fellow agent is a limited scenario...none the less it will be set a precedent by which other agents who wish to eventually marry will follow. This organization has in some ways fallen behind the times...I seek to rectify that."

"There is something you can consider Mr. Kuryakin to remedy the potential threat to you being returned to the Soviet Union, if indeed we are forced to sever our ties with them; and that is for you to defect young man. I suggest you think that option over."

"Making guinea pigs out of the Kuryakins and forcing Illya to give up his home...that's a rather hard nosed approach to take? Napoleon commented," and a rather disloyal one at that."

"Excuse me Mr. Solo...you have something constructive to add to this discussion?"

"Not presently...sir." he said backing down, but his tone gave way his annoyance." Sir if Illya goes then I go."

"Mr. Solo, please save the dramatics for if and when they become necessary? Quite...well then, lets take a last look at the security coverage for the event shall we?" Waverly said opening his folder, instantly closing Illya as the topic of discussion.

Waverly spent a half hour going over the plans with his top agents and when finished he smiled.

"Excellent job Mr. Kuryakin...you have every possible contingency covered. Section one will be impressed at your thoroughness." He spoke as he looked at his watch.

"It's getting close to that time...Mr. Solo if you will be so good as to ready my escort to the Plaza?"

They left Kuryakin alone in the conference room; the Russian still trying to wrap his head around what Waverly had just told him. He could not dwell on it right now...he still had a job to do whether he was wanted or not; lives were at stake here and that was all that mattered at the moment.

He remained in the conference room as that was to serve as the command center for the travel portion of the event. Walking to the console in the alcove; he flicked a switch, lowering the video screen, then hit a few more switches until there were five separate images displayed on the screen...the hotel entrances, and the entrance to the Grand Ballroom.

Twenty minutes later Napoleon contacted his partner.

"This is papa bear...the cubs are ready to depart the cave."

Illya picked up the hand held mic from the console, speaking into it..."

"This is goldilocks papa bear, you are cleared to proceed."

Illya turned a dial on the console..."Attention team Alpha, papa bear is on the move. I repeat papa bear is on the move. ETA twenty- two minutes. Keep your communicators open at all times...at the first sign of any trouble take alternate route A-1."

Three identical town cars with their windows blacked out, pulled out slowly from the U.N.C.L.E parking garage at the end of the block into the damp weather; the tops of the skyscrapers invisible, lost eerily in a grey mist of clouds enveloping their upper floors. This would cause a definitely problem for the roof top surveillance and their field of vision would be hampered by the low cloud ceiling.

Illya paced nervously back and forth as they left...it seemed like an eternity before they reached the first checkpoint and he was given the all clear, relayed to him by Elliott in the communications center.

The vehicles continued heading northwest up East 45th Street, then turning onto 6th Avenue to the first checkpoint, then a right turn to 58th Street and then finally to 5th Avenue and to the main entrance at the southern portion of the Grand Army Plaza...it took all of twenty minutes, well within the limits as the Russian had timed it.

Napoleon and his team escorted Waverly in through the 5th Avenue entrance of the hotel designed in the style of a late medieval French chateaux...through the elegant lobby with it's ornamented archways, pillars and marble floor, rich red Persian carpets...all combined with the usage of the color gold, giving the hotel an appearance of wealth and upper class. The security teams were in place as they headed towards the four gated elevators.

Napoleon stepped onto the first elevator with Waverly heading up to the conference rooms on the fourth floor. As soon as they were secure he sent the "all clear" to his partner back in headquarters."

"The package has arrived safely. Solo out."

Illya breathed a sigh of relief..."one down five to go."

One hour later the first flight arrived at Kennedy. It was the section one Chief from New Delhi, escorted by his CEA Ravi Jhaveri. All was going according to plan when suddenly Elliott's voice came over the speaker...

"We have a problem...underground security is not responding at the first checkpoint."

"Be advised," Illya said quickly checking his map," change to alternate route C-2...repeat C-2. Do not proceed to checkpoint B-1."

"Acknowledged" Elliott relayed as the lead driver repeated the change in route.

Napoleon was monitoring some of the chatter on his switched to Channel F; contacting his partner.

"Illya what's going on tovarisch?"

"We have lost contact with underground security at the first checkpoint on the primary route and have switched to the secondary one.

"Gotcha...I'm heading out to Kennedy now. Out"

A few minutes later Illya was relieved to find out that the problem was due to a faulty communicator and nothing more.

"Elliott's voice came over the private channel this time to an earpiece that Kuryakin wore.

"Are ye alright?"

"Of course," he lied while looking at his watch."Has that bad communicator been replaced yet?"

"Yes, everything is fine Illuyasha...just remember to breathe please...?"

"Thank you for reminding me," he said; amused at her advise.

"By the way...thank ye for the little surprise this morning...ye could have given me a better warning. I didn't see yer note and got a startling surprise as my foot was attacked when I went into the bathroom! Not exactly the addition to the family that I had in mind? And how did it end up in our bathroom?"

"I could not sleep last night and went out to the stoop for a smoke ...it sort of found me? You do not mind do you...he seems a very nice cat and in need of a home?"

"No I don't mind and Demmy fell in love with..."Boris" instantly, by the way.

"You named him Boris?"

"No yer son named "her" Boris...I tried to explain that the kitten was a girl...but he'd have none of it..so she is Boris."

"If it makes him happy; that is fine...Elliott we will have an hour window after the first three arrivals ...there is something important that I must speak to you about...meet me at the commissary for lunch."

"Alright Illuysha." Elliott could hear there was upset in his voice and sensed there was something wrong."

Forty minutes later the second motorcade arrived at the plaza without incident.

Illya heard his wife's voice announcing the arrival of the second flight...fifteen minutes later the next motorcade was on the move up the Van Wyck Expressway heading towards I-678 N and then to the Long Island Expressway then the Mid-town tunnel. This was the part of the route that had to be duplicated by all of the vehicles and made Illya the most nervous.

The "package" arrived safely fifty minutes later at the Plaza. John Mbogo from the Nairobi office was the next flight in, arriving at the hotel in record time...Bobby Chang being a good man had been at the airport well before the arrival of his boss, so everything went flawlessly as did the third arrival carrying the soon to retire CCO Miguel Ferrer from Caracas...his CEA Miguel Fuentes was new to the position but was sharp and idealistic.

An hour later the flight carrying the new CCO whose identity would not be revealed until the banquet... this person was given the melodramatic code name "The Shadow." Napoleon would be handling this transfer so Illya had no concerns as he knew his partner could handle anything thrown at him. Napoleon was rather good at making things up as he went along...unlike his partner who preferred a well organized plan in advance.

Harry Beldon's flight would be arriving shortly thereafter from Berlin and at the moment Illya was unable to locate Eric Lehrner to confirm his location. He knew the malen'kiy oblyudok _little bastard was probably doing this on purpose just to annoy him.

Illya took a deep calming breath; convincing himself that it would all be fine and to just meet his wife as planned at the commissary for a quick bite of lunch and to break Waverly's news to her...after all what happened to him would affect her as well.

He sat with a small bowl of chicken soup in front of him, barely touching it, when Elliott arrived. She promptly placed a spinach salad and a bowl of fruit from her tray along side it; removing his cup of coffee.

She pushed the salad closer to him."If ye don't eat this; then I'm telling Max Schneider."

"Turncoat." he mumbled; trying to grab the coffee cup from her.

"Ye can't get yerself sick over this Illuysha, I won't have it...do ye hear me?"

"I will be fine...I am fine!" he snapped at her...then lowered his voice, "Please Elliott not here, not now?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know I shouldn't be lecturing ye; but I'm allowed ta worry about ye, am I not?"

"Mne ochen' zat_ sorry, you know how I get?" he apologized. " I promise when this is all over I will ease up...what would you say to taking a take a trip to the islands for our honeymoon?"

"I'd love to...but I was just off for a week on a trip ta Ireland that was supposed ta be our honeymoon? Do ye think the "old man" will authorize it?"

"We may not have to worry about that as we may have to disappear for a while."

"What is that supposed ta mean...I have a feeling that a honeymoon is not what ye wanted to talk about is it?"

Illya filled her in on Waverly's news about his potential dismissal from the organization.

"They'd have ta be out of their feckin' minds to even consider doin' that to ye!"

"As Waverly said, that may be the worst case scenario and given it would result in my deportation back to Russia; we need to be prepared for it, if it happens. Waverly suggested a partial solution... that is for me to defect to the United States, this will at least prevent my return to the Soviet Union."

"But Illya...give up your homeland?"

"Annushka...it gave me up a long time ago. My home is here now. You and Demya are my home."

"Illya, defection still opens up a whole other can of worms for ye though doesn't it...I mean given the problems ye've had with the CIA...and if ye are not with UNCLE any longer? And needless to say...if ye go, I go from UNCLE too."

"Napoleon said the same thing." Illya sighed. Still, dealing with them is a better alternative than awaits me in the gulag or before a firing squad...until you and Demya came along I had not thought much about that sword that still dangled over my head. Irregardless of the outcome of section one's decision; defection is the route I next need to take. After all I have a family to consider now."

At that moment an agent approached him...

"I'm sorry Mr. Kuryakin, we've just received word that the fourth flight arrived early and the fifth and sixth flight has Mr. Beldons. They will be landing at approximately the same time sir."

"Chert vos'mi_damn it!" He cursed under his breath in Russian.

Both the Kuryakins left their trays on the table in a rush...the food barely touched as they headed off in different directions.

"No rest for the weary my love," Elliott whispered to him as she gave his hand a squeeze before leaving him, heading back down to communications.

Illya went straight back to Wavely's office, picking up the microphone...

"Open channel D- Waverly"

"Yes Mr. Kuryakin?"

"Sir the remaining two packages are arriving early and at the same time."

"Understood...keep me informed. Out"

"Illya." he heard his wife's voice in his earpiece. Both packages have landed and are ready to move.

"The Gazelle...is to take delivery route C," he responded and the Eagle is to take route D. Both ETA approximately one hour and twenty minutes."

The last of the Continental chiefs arrived safely at the Plaza, their CEAs, staff and security all settle into place and the Summit finally began. Security codes to be exchanged, old and new business and policies to be discussed. Illya tried not to think about any of it and to remain focused on the task at hand.

Four hours later the banquet would begin at seven in the evening and the Kuryakins were expected to be in attendance to the formal dinner...a brief respite before the stress over the return of the chiefs and their entourages to the airport for their flights home.

Mark Slate would step in to take his place to oversee the hotel surveillance while Illya and Elliott would attend the evening's would be guests...but Illya would still be overseeing the security.

The Kuryakins headed home to change for the banquet and to see their son before he went to bed.

"Papa!" called Demya, happy to see his scooped the boy into his arms as he played with him for a few minutes. Demya was more like his mother in that he was quick to laugh.

"Don't get him too worked up Illuysha...he's got ta go to bed remember?

"Both father and son were a little disappointed that play time was ending so soon as Illya carried his son into the bedroom changing him to his bed clothes...

Elliott joined him beside the crib gently stroking the child's back; singing a song to him in Irish, lulling Demya to sleep. Illya moved behind her, wrapping his arms around his wife as she sang, resting his chin on her shoulder as he listened; watching his son settle down.

"Bheir mí óró bhean ó, bheir mí óró bhean í, bheir mí óró , ó hó, Is mé tá brónach i m'dhith_sad I am without thee."

"Is iomaí oiche fuar is fluich, Thug mé cuairt is mé liom féin.Nó go dtáinig mé san áit, Mar a raibh grá geal mo chléibh_many cold and wintry night, all alone I traveled far 'til at last I reached the place, where I found my dearest love.

"Bheir mí óró bhean ó,bheir mí óró bhean í, bheir mí óró, ó hó, Is mé tá brónach is tú m'dhith..."

Demya was asleep before she had even finished the second chorus... Illya reached up with his hand, gently turning Elliott's face towards him and kissed her, just holding her there in his arms.

"Thank you for all that you have given me," he whispered in her ear," you..your love, our beautiful son...you have given me more happiness than I have ever know in my whole life...as long as we have each other; we will be alright...I love you my Annushka."

Elliott buried her face in his chest. "I don't deserve ye."

"Stoi_stop, do not say that...we were meant to be together. I truly believe this." he smiled at Elliott, then kissed her again.

Mrs. Orloff walked in at that moment, clasping her hands together and smiling a them."So dressed the way you two are...I suspect that I should not wait up for you?" she laughed, "you do make a handsome couple I must say!"

"I have a feeling this is going ta be a very long night...so no don't wait up...and thank you Auntie Olga," Elliott called to her as they headed out the door and down to the waiting taxi.

Although Illya did not relish getting dressed in a tuxedo for the evening; though the sight of his wife in her long dark green gown with a revealing neck line helped improve his mood."

"Vamvyglyadet'kras moya lyubov_you look beautiful my love," he said giving her nibble on the neck as he sat next to her in the taxi, "mmm if we did not have to be at the Plaza I would..."

"Down Cossak...we could always get a room there later," she teased.

"Illya coughed..."At those prices, I thing not. And accounting most certainly would not hear of it on an expense account either."

"Don't be cheap now..."

"You have been talking to Napoleon I think?" he laughed.

Illya draped her wrap over her shoulders. "where is your weapon?" he wondered as her gown was quite snug.

Elliott held up her matching clutch purse..."special is in here."

"Backup?" he then asked.

Elliott slowly lifted the skirt to her gown to reveal her .22 strapped to her inner thigh.

"Hmm...very sexy," he smiled as he ran his hand up along her leg.

"Stop it ye bad boy...save it for later!"

"You are no fun tonight..." he said teasing her back; fidgeting with his tuxedo nervously.

At this point Elliott thought that he should have finally relaxed as the day had gone well and tonight everything would be well in hand...yet Illya seemed uneasy to her.

"Ye are not still worried about what section one will decide about us are ye?"

"No...whatever their decision is; we will weather it. I am still concerned about tonight...what if I still missed something. I have a bad feeling."

"Oh Lord bless us and save us...will ye stop obsessing about it. Ye always have bad feelings...ye are such a fatalist. There are plenty of competent agents working here tonight besides yerself!"

He began to fidget with his collar.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I am not comfortable...I miss my old tuxedo."

"That thing was out-dated and with that ruffled shirt... honestly it was hideous."

"Well I liked it." he frowned; still fussing with his collar.

"Here, let me look now?" Elliott loosened his bow tie then undid the top button to his shirt, then redid the bow tie again, "there, does that feel better?"

"Yes...spacibo." he answered humoring her.

The taxi arrived at the main entrance to the Plaza and Illya nodded in acknowledgement to the agents assigned in the lobby as he passed them by.

"This way my dear," he said to his wife offering her his arm, escorting her to the ballroom. Agents posted outside the entrance were from the European arena and as instructed they asked them for their names and ID; checking them against the guest list.

"See..they're doin' their job, so stop worrying." Elliott said to him as they strolled inside. They were being eyed by a few people in the room; some whispering and making comments to each other, as word had spread that had gotten married.

Ilya looked around the agents that were visible to him on the mezzanine, at the kitchen entrance and some in the ballroom...these agents he knew as he had hand selected them for the assignment. It was the agents from the other offices that made him feel uneasy as he did not know any of them. U.N.C.L.E. agent or not...the Russian simply did not trust anyone... especially people that he did not know.

Illya and Elliott made their was to their table near the dais where the section one chiefs would be seated. He left his wife at the table then walked to the bar as he inserted his earpiece, speaking into a transmitter clipped to his wristwatch.

"Napoleon do you read me?"

"Loud and clear. Where are you?"

"We just arrived at the ballroom." Illya answered as his eyes darted in every direction, looking at everyone carefully as there were non-UNCLE guests present...representatives of some of the member countries, several ambassadors as well as personnel from the secretarial pool, medical, legal, propaganda and of course the ever-popular accounting department.

"So are you going to tell me who the mystery guest is now...after all it is my head on the chopping block here for security...for he and the others."

"You mean on the chopping block for she and the others..."

"The new Chief is a woman?"

"I didn't say that?...Look they're on their way down now, gotta go, so I'll catch you later."

Illya smiled, looking at his wife."She is going to love this..." he thought as he carried back a ginger ale for her and one for himself; sitting down beside her.

The CCOs escorted by their chief enforcement agents, began to enter the ballroom one by one. First John Mgobo with Agent Bobby Chang from Nairobi, Raj Patel with Agent Ravi Jhaveri of New Dehli, Miguel Ferrer, the retiring CCO, his CEA Miguel Fuentes. Next to enter should have been Harry and Eric...but there was no sign of them.

Illya called to Napoleon again as he rose from his seat, "Where are Beldon and Lehrner...they are not here?"

"I don't know...they were here a few minutes ago...we're in the lobby by the elevators now."

Illya huffed..."Suka syn_ that son of a bitch!"Illya realized that Harry was going to upstage Waverly and the CCOs by making a grand entrance after them.

"Napoleon, do not keep Waverly waiting out there, to hell with protocol. Harry is pulling one of his stunts again, I would make bet on it..."

Waverly entered the ballroom minutes later, followed by Solo, then after him, walked the mystery woman. Illya recognized her instantly; it was Dr. Margaret Halliwell the section one head of Research and Development.

"Excellent choice for CCO," he mused to himself."She was a very modern thinker and Illya was well acquainted with her from his days in the London office...he was sure if there was a vote; then she would be on his side.

There was still no sigh of Beldon or Lehrner. Illya looked to his partner; receiving only a shrug in reply as the five CCOs seated themselves at the main table.

Illya called on his radio to Mark in headquarters...

"Beldon and Lehrner ar MIA...send out security to find them and escort them down the ballroom immediately! See if you spot them on camera?" he growled.

"Oi mate. Harry up to his old tricks again eh?"

"I would presume so...please let me know when they have been located?"

Illya got up from his chair, telling Elliott to sit tight but then as the headed towards the door something came flying in past him... it exploded mid-air, suddenly filling the room with smoke.

A fire alarm sounded and the security details acted quickly; grabbing the people they were charged with protecting, but not quick enough for some.

Kuryakin yelled "DOWN!" the top of his lungs and every one began diving for cover.

Gunfire erupted from the billowing cloud of smoke as it blinded everyone in the room... from inside the smoke came rapid fire from a machine gun aimed at the dais. Illya saw Napoleon dive in front of Waverly pulling him down.

Tables went flying over as more gunfire erupted throughout the room... people were running in every direction trying to retreat. Illya fired his special into the cloud of smoke then ducked behind a table that had been up-ended.

"All agents to the ballroom now!" he yelled into his radio."we are under attack!"

He ran to the dais grabbing Miguel Ferrer and Fuentes was down...then he saw his partner laying beside Waverly.

"Shit!"he yelled "Napoleon !" he dove to Solo, lifting him up; seeing a patch of red spreading across Solo's chest. He pulled one of he table cloths covering the wound to staunch the blood, applying pressure to it . Then Kuryakin yelled at Ferrer to take over for him.

"Mark where the hell are the agents?"he called into his radio.

There was no reply...communications had gone down.

But then just as suddenly the gunfire had started ...it ceased inside the ballroom as he watched several men run out the could hear the muffled sound of suppressed gunfire out side as the backup agents he had called for surely had arrived. Agents entered the still chaotic ballroom as Illya began his search for Elliott; there was no sign of her.

"She's here Mr. Kuryakin," someone called to him.

Illya rushed to an overturned table finding her laying face down on the floor. He lifted her gently as he turned her limp body over...she was covered in blood.

"Pros'b Boga nyet? Nu vot, opyat_please God no? Not again?" he whispered...thinking of how his family had been taken away from him.

The fire alarm continued screeching loudly, echoing throughout the large room.

"Some one TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!" Illya yelled.

Harry Beldon and Eric Lehrner walked into the ballroom; aghast at what had just happened.

"Dear me!" Harry blurted out," It was a miracle I was late...I could have been killed?"

"Kuryakin," Lehrner gloated," your days will be numbered after this ignominious failure! If I had been in charge; this never would have happened."

Illya did not hear him as he cradled Elliott in his arms...


	4. Chapter 4

Illya paced impatiently in the surgical waiting room at Mount Sinai Hospital. His wife was out of surgery and in recovery. His partner was still in the operating room...it was taking a long time and that was making him nervous.

Napoleon to him was indomitable and losing him was just not a consideration...he could not accept that Solo could die. Yet when he would see his friend and parter incapacitated in a hospital bed it upset the balance of their world and made the Russian feel vulnerable.

Elliott on the other hand was another story...Illya did not know what he would do if he lost her. As confidant as he was in his partner's ability to survive; the thought of losing Elliott sent Illya spiraling into the opposite direction. He had lost everyone he had ever loved in his life... thinking about her dying make him feel only terror and panic.

They both knew the risks of their chosen profession, talked about the reality of dying at any time; but talking about it and actually facing it were a completely different story. Elliott was no longer a friend, a lover...she was his wife and mother to his son.

Alexander Waverly lay unconscious in medical at headquarters...so right now that left Illya as acting CEA.

They had lost two Continental Chiefs, Mbogo and Patel and the CEA for Caracas, MIguel Fuentes. Bobby Chang was the only CEA not wounded...and of course Eric Lerhner. The bastard was not even there with Beldon to help defend everyone...

There were a dozen or so lesser casualties; luckily none of the non-UNCLE guests or any innocents in the hotel lobby were hurt...the fire alarm going off helped evacuate those people quickly from the building.

But the crowds of guests escaping out to the streets added to the utter confusion of the attack in the ballroom. It had been quick, concise and obvious that the Continental Chiefs were the targets; no doubt by T.H.R.U.S.H.

How they were able to get past the guards was an enigma to him at the moment...that he would discuss with Mark after they viewed the surveillance footage. This he reserved for only he and Slate...having told him not to speak to anyone of it, including Harry.

Illya had called for a clean-up crew to be brought in immediately, having to fend off members of legal, propaganda as well as accounting on how to cover the entire incident...he had more personal issues on his mind at the moment.

His answer to them was short and to the point...

"Fucking deal with it yourselves...that is what you are paid for...is it not?"

That left them open-mouthed and speechless as he walked away from them...

He headed to the hospital, following the ambulances and once he saw his wife and Napoleon; he would return to headquarters to face the music and Harry Beldon. He was senior Chief at present and it was with he that Illya would have to debrief and review what had happened at the Plaza.

He was no longer on good terms with Beldon and anticipated having a rough time of it with the man. He would have to review his careful planning step by step with him...though now it had all seemed that it had been for naught.

Illya knew that he was in trouble... though he thought of something that Napoleon had said to him in the past...

"If someone wanted a thing bad enough; they would find a way to get it...no matter how carefully you protect it."

In this case the assassination attempts had almost come to fruition; but at least some of the security had worked since some of the Contnental Chiefs had survived.

The Summit in Washington was put on hold until security was ramped up to high alert and would continue as planned, though Illya disagreed with that plan whole heartedly. Harry Beldon approved it as Jules Cutter being a stubborn man insisted on it's continuing and wasn't going to let the attack in New York intimidate him nor his people.

Max Schneider finally emerged from the surgical unit as any time an U.N.C.L.E. agent required treatment for a serious injury it was done in one of the major New York hospitals with a physician from the organization in attendence or to assist with the operation itself.

"Max?" Illya asked as he spotted the doctor.

"Bad news or good new first?" said Schneider.

"Bad...that way the good will sound even better."

"Napoleon is critical condition...he has at best a 50/50 chance of pulling through."

"He has pulled through worse before."

"Illya I know how you guys think. You...he is not invincible.

There is a very strong chance he will die this time."

"And the good news then?"

Max Schneider could never get over the way the Russian was able to turn off his emotions as if he had an internal switch...sometimes the man's coldness could be quite disconcerting.

"Christ Illya...that's your partner we're talking about?"

"What do you want me to say Max...just because I show no emotions; does not mean I do not feel them. So give me the good news... please?"

"Your wife is going to be fine. The surgery went well...it was a shoulder wound and though she lost a fair amount of blood, it actually looked worse than it was."

The Russian gave a sigh of relief. "When may I see her?"

"She'll be up in her room in another half hour or so, she doesn't seem to be handling the anesthesia too well this time...so don't stay long?"

"And Napoleon?"

They just finished closing up...so he'll be in recovery for a while...Illya he may not even wake up. You need to prepare yourself for the worst.

Kuryakin remained emotionless. It was too much to bear...all that had happened had made him shut down; reverting back to the way he used to be would help him cope...back to being the cold, unfeeling "Ice Prince;" keeping his feelings buried and back in their neat little compartments.

He would need to be this way for what he would have to soon face.

"And what about Waverly?"the Russian asked.

"He will be remaining in medical at headquarters...he has a slight skull fracture and is still unconscious. His vitals are good though...given his age and physical condition. He's a pretty tough old bird."

"I hate to tell you, but Miguel Ferrer is out of the picture. No one knows this, but he is retiring because he has cancer. He's supposed to begin treatment in Memorial Sloan-Kettering tomorrow and I'm afraid his treatment can't wait."

"I thought you were supposed to give be the bad news first?"

"That puts Harry Beldon completely in charge...not a good thing. Dr. Halliwell is too new to the inner workings of being a continental chief..." Illya mumbled to himself as he walked away from Schneider lost in thought.

Elliott opened her eyes seeing her husband seated beside her bed; he had his head was lowered with his eyes closed.

"Illya" she whispered; barely able to speak.

"Hi" he smiled as he looked up at her," You gave me a bit of a scare Annushka."

"Bad?"

"Your wound was not..."

"Not me...ballroom."

"Yes, it was bad. Seventeen injured. We lost two of the Chiefs, one CEA...Waverly is unconscious with a skull fracture, Ferrer is out of the picture as well...he is leaving for medical treatment for an illness tomorrow."

He hesitated, trying to maintain his composure," and Napoleon..."Illya finally let his voice crack." Napoleon may not make it."

Elliott covered her face with her hand..."Who did it...THRUSH?"

"I do not know...whom ever it was has gotten away. I have not been back to headquaters yet...I want to wait until I see Napoleon."

Elliott reached up, taking her husband's chin in her hand.

"Illya he's not going to die."

"I want to believe that...but I think this time he is going to."

"What did I tell ye about always being a fatalist?"

She suddenly began to retch and Illya grabbed the bed pan, holding her head for her as she threw up stomach bile. Once it subsided, she closed her eyes; laying her head back onto her pillow.

Illya leaned forward giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I will be back to see you tonight moya lyubov'...I must go see Napoleon then get to headquarters. Wish me luck?"

"Bon chance mon cher," she smiled, then closed her eyes.

Illya walked into Napoleon's room, stopping for a moment; looking at the tubes and wires connected to his partner's body. The only sounds were the steady beep of the heart monitor and the ventilator that was helping him to breathe.

Illya pulled up a chair beside the bed, sitting himself close by...if it were not for the fact that he had to return to headquarters; he would not leave until his partner had shown some signs of coming to. Illya had no such luxury in this case...perhaps he should just say good bye, just in case. "No...not yet, " he told himself.

He reached out taking Napoleon's hand in his...

"I am here my friend. We still have too much work to do eh? So you cannot leave yet. You and I are a good team and we need to stay that way. If you can hear me Napoleon...do not give up...come back to me my friend. I need you?"

He sat a few more minutes with him then finally released Napoleon's hand; leaving for the meeting he was not looking forward to with Beldon.

Illya walked into Waverly's conference room; finding it disconcerting that Harry was seated in the "old man's" chair.

Eric was seated there beside him...obviously waiting to pounce on him as was is usual modus operandi...

"Ah Mr. Kuryakin...welcome back. I take it things are under control at the hospital...how are your lovely wife and partner faring?"

"As well as can be expected," he answered as he seated himself at the table.

"Well Mr. Kuryakin we find ourselves in the midst of a very serious dilemma. I have reviewed the details of your security for the Summit and I myself found them adequate at best. Frankly I am surprised that Alexander accepted them..."

Illya shook his head in disagreement. "Given the restrictions put upon us by the bloody accountants; we had..."

"Oh so trying to blame your incompetence on book keepers..." Eric interjected.

"Screw you Eric!"

"Now now boys..." crooned Beldon."At this juncture I am afraid that I have no recourse but to suspend you from duty Mr. Kuryakin...without pay, while this fiasco is being investigated."

"Mr. Lehrner will take over as CEA for New York...and will be heading to Washington to ensure the same disaster that occurred here; will not repeat itself. We can only surmise that it was THRUSH who got hold of your paltry security plans."

"No...I will not accept that. It is my place to take over while Napoleon is incapacitated. Waverly will be back in no time...I am sure. AND THERE IS NO WAY THRUSH COULD HAVE BEEN PRIVY TO MY PLANS!"

"You will lower your voice instantly!" Harry barked at him.

"The decision has been made...if you do not agree with it; then I am sorry to say that you may feel free to submit your resignation. That would indeed save us a lot of trouble Illya...regrettable though it would be. I had thought better of you all these years...such a waste."

Harry continued to dig at him."Keep in mind; there exists the possibility that you may be brought up on charges as a result of my investigation... so I advise you seek legal counsel just in case. Now I must ask you to surrender your special at this time?"

Illya was speechless; suspension, charges..."what the hell was going on here?"

"No smart ass comeback?" taunted Eric.

Illya was just about to go after Lehrner when Margaret Halliwell spoke up; having walked into the office and overheard Beldon's summation.

"How dare you start this meeting without me, Harry Beldon!" she snapped, "And I heard what you just said to Illya...you will not be pinning what happened onto him! I cannot believe that you cannot see the obvious; that someone on the inside has betrayed us? Even the best of security could not have defended against treachery?"

"Margaret...you are not experienced in such matters as your background has always been in the lab and not the field,"said Beldon," Frankly I was taken aback at your appointment..."

"Harry you're damn well messing with the wrong bloody woman!" she raised her voice as she shoved her finger into his face. Dr. Margaret Halliwell, though in her sixties was a formidable figure of a woman and kept herself quite fit. She turned away from Beldon; waving for Illya to accompany her from the conference room... but not before Illya placed his weapon on the conference table.

"You are not going to railroad me," Illya growled at them as he left with Dr. Halliwell; heading to his office.

"Alright...fill me in on everything that you have," Margaret said as she settled herself onto the leather sofa.

"Margaret, I agree with your assumption...it had to have been an inside job. It was simply not possible for anyone to have guessed at my arrangements as well as for them not to have been leaked. I kept everything under wraps until the last minute. And there were simply too many agents assigned throughout first floor venues for someone unknown to them to have gotten past them."

He stood up a little too quickly from his chair; laying his hand on the desk to steady himself and he suddenly felt light headed. "At best guess I would say there were only three shooters...for them to have appeared and disappeared as quickly as they did was impossible...unless they were our own agents...double agents." Illya surmised.

"Are you alright Illya?" Margaret rose from the sofa concerned as the Russian suddenly looked very pale to her.

"Fine Margaret...I will be fine. Now if you do not mind ...I need a little time to myself to think?"

"No problem dear. I am sure you are concerned about your wife. I heard she will recover and I look forward to meeting her under better circumstances. I must say that I was quite surprised that you had gotten married; considering your devotion to duty. And your choice of brides I found very interesting...Elliott had quite a volatile reputation when she was stationed back in London. Margaret smiled as she placed a hand on Illya's shoulder," I have a feeling that marriage has been very good thing for both of you."

"Then you are not against it for an agent...marriage is after all against company protocol?" he asked.

"I see nothing wrong with it at all dear. It is a natural part of life and our agents are after all human beings and not machines. Having someone to come home to makes what we do all the more important."

"Thank you Margaret for supporting me on all fronts." he smiled weakly as he walked her to the door.

"My pleasure dear...keep me informed please? Even though your are on suspension; I know you'll be up to no good, so to speak. I suspect Harry Beldon will not keep me in the loop; I am au fait with his way of operating. I'm brassed off with him and he knows it!"

Illya leaned on the door with his hand supporting himself as it closed behind her. He was beginning to feel a bit nauseaous and could not quite remember when he had last eaten. It was way too late to raid the commissary...thinking sadly the last time he had done such a thing; it was with Napoleon.

He could grab something at the hospital cafeteria, then cringed that the thought even passed his mind as he hated hospital food in any form.

He went first to Napoleon's room...sitting with him for a few minutes. There was no change...which he hoped was a good sign; at least he had not taken a turn for the worse.

He sat beside his partner again, holding Napoleon's had to his own forehead; whispering softly in Russian...

"Gospod' Iisus, vrach dush i teles maya tvoe prisut-stvie, mozhet byt', kogda-libo s maslom i blagolovit' yego nemoshchi tmoyey hvaly i slavy. Prosti vse i hochu na Yego lyubov' k tebe_ Lord Jesus physician of souls and bodies, may thy presence ever be with him and to bless his infirmity to they praise and glory...to the salvation of his soul. Forgive all his sins and want for the love of thee..."

"May I ever fix my thoughts upon thy great sufferings upon the cross ...may I learn from thy courage, patience, humility and love and above all true submission to the Father's will...Restore him in health...but if his life be ended then may he be found worthy through his merits to inherit eternal life...Amin'."

As he finished the prayer for the sick a phrase from the fairy tale he had told Demya came to his mind...

"Pi zhelaniyu Payka v moem rasporyazhenii i vse sdelali eto vam nravit-sya_by the pike's wish at my command and everything it will be done." He waited just for a second...a child's wish that it would work, willing his partner back. Illya shook his head at his foolishness, then left to see his wife. " I will be back my friend," he whispered; leaving the intensive care unit.

Napoleon's eyes opened briefly; and he was feeling as though he had been hit by a steamroller. He saw the blond head as his partner as he walked out the door but didn't have the strength to call after him.

Illya grabbed a cup of coffee from the nurses station then walked into his wife's room...

"Illuysha!" Elliott called to him groggily as the sleeping tablets the nurse had slipped to her were starting to take effect." Glad yer back...are ye alright? Ye look tired...I'm tired. I think they gave me something?"

"I could be better... the latest news is that Beldon has suspended me pending the investigation of the Plaza." He suddenly remembered the coffee cup in his hand and ducked it behind his back.

"I saw that... ye are luckly I'm out of it right now."

He gave up hiding it and took a sip..."Elliott, things have gone from bad to worse here and I am at a loss at what to do. One good thing is that Margaret Halliwell is on my...our side. Once Waverly is back on his feet; he and Margaret will out number Beldon in any decisions that are made that will affect us."

Max Schneider walked into Elliott's room to check on her.

"Oh good...I've got the two of you here. Two checkups for the price of one. So tell me Illya, how are you feeling?"

"Fine...I feel fine."

"Don't give me that crap. How-do-you-feel?"

"I feel like shit...my head is pounding, I am nauseous and I have been light-headed with a little vertigo...but other than that I am fine. Does this satisfy you?"

"Sit." he ordered Illya to the chair. He held up a finger in front of the Russian's face, moving it slowly to the left and then the right.

"Follow my finger." He watched the movement of Illya's eyes..."Yep, you've got a case of mild vertigo...not surprising since you have a predisposition to seasickness. Of course it hasn't helped that you are still burning the candle at both ends. I can give you a mild dosage of meclizine hydrocholoride to help with it."

"Will it make me drowsy?"

"Yes...it could."

"Then I will fore go the medication thank you...just see to my wife please? Look Max...Beldon has suspended me from work...it is a long story, but I need to get back into headquarters tomorrow to work on my own investigation of what happened today. If anyone asks why I am there...it is by your orders for medical follow-up yes?"

"umm...O.K.? But you'll owe me for it?" he warned the Russian.

With that Illya kissed Elliott hastily and took off out the door before Max decided to do change his mind.

He went home to Demya sending Auntie Olga off, asking her to return first thing in the morning.

Demya was asleep in his crib as Illya gently picked him up, cradling the boy in his arms...it was then that he let his emotions free; crying silently. Shushing and rocking the boy as he carried Demmy to the bed with him; feeling the need to have his son safely beside him that night as he slept.

Boris clawed her way up the side of the quilt onto the bed, snuggling in between the father and son; purring happily.

Illya kissed Demya on the head as the purring of Boris finally lulled him to sleep beside his son.

He woke at six in the morning...quickly showering and dressing as Mrs. Orloff was due at seven to take over with Demya.

His communicator chirped as he hastily swallowed some toast and drank some tea.

"Kuryakin here," he yawned.

"Morning mate," said Mark Slate " I have been up all night going over the video surveillance footage of the entire day...and lad you are not going to believe what I saw."

There was a pause..."Ye know what...I dont' think it's safe for me to say...can you come in to see it for yourself?"

Mrs. Orloff's knock at the door answered that question for Illya. "On my way Mark."

He arrived twenty minutes later at he reception desk at headquarters.

"Illya I'm sorry...I don't have clearance for you to be orders are right here from Mr. Beldon; you are not to be admitted. You've been put on suspension?"

'Wanda," he smiled at her, "I know that...but I am also under treatment for Dr. Schneider. I have an appointment with him. Go ahead and call him to verify it...Beldon may not have been away of it."

"Alright...just give me a minute to contact medical."Wanda pressed the headset to her ear as she clicked a switch on her control panel..."Yes, thank you doctor, " Illya heard her say,"All set... Mr. Slate is on his way down to escort you."

"Sorry Illya," she apologized as she handed him a visitors badge instead of his own.

Mark appeared within a few minutes acting quite formally."Just follow me Mr. Kuryakin...sorry for the formalities mate. Just following proper procedure."

The two agents walked casually down the corridor then ducked into the main elevator heading to the lower level and the AV department. Mark lead Illya into one of the back viewing rooms; having disabled the security camera so anyone viewing the screen for this location would see an empty table and chairs with no one coming or going.

He hit a switch; bringing up an overhead video screen. Mark running the video footage on fast forward until he reached what he was looking for.

"There was nothing to see, or no one unusual until this..." He slowed the video just as the smoke grenade was thrown into the ballroom. At first there was only a hand tossing it through the doorway, then a face appeared just for a brief moment through the smoke as it billowed into the air...

Mark advance the footage further..."look here," he said pointing to the screen. He's the one who shot your wife and Napoleon."

Illya let out a string of Russian curses pounding his fist to the desk.

"Eto chempion shlyuha_ son of a whore!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elliott was permitted out of bed and the first thing she did was to go visit Napoleon.

Schneider had removed the ventilator and Solo was breathing on his own now...again beating proving that he was a fighter and he would again survive. She walked into the room, not saying a word as she pulled a blue plastic chair beside his bed; intending to sit the vigil for a while that was normally done by her husband.

A short while later Napoleon opened his eyes, looking at her as she sat with her arm in a sling, nodding off ever so slightly.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Napoleon...O God ye are awake? How do ye feel?"

"No pain...morphine drip is taking care of that. Max said the odds makers at headquarters were having a field day with me?"

"Not a bloody chance in hell...knew ye'd pull through. I'm so very happy ye are still with us...Illya will be too."

"You know I had the strangest of dreams. I heard Illya's voice but he was speaking in Russian. I don't remember all the words...but it sounded like he was praying...then I heard him saying something about a pike's wish...no idea what that was? I guess it was the morphine...I woke up just as he was leaving my room."

"Ye heard right Napoleon...Illya... he's he's talking to God again; not that he's going church or any such thing...but I would say it's a bit of a miracle at that. He's not angry with God anymore. It doesn't surprise me that he was praying for ye...and as the pike's wish...it was from a bedtime story that he told Demya a few days ago about a magical fish that granted wishes when asked."

"Really...wow, I hadn't realized my partner had become so..."

"Human?" she smiled.

"...yeah, I suppose you could say that? Seems you've had more of an influence on him than I realized..."

"That and him becoming a father has changed his outlook on life just a wee bit."

"Look I never talked to you after you lost...the baby. I was concerned that it was...well you know?"

"No it wasn't. I thought it could have been...but no. It was Illya's. I got Max to figure it out... I told him I had been raped by the..."

"I know...Illya told me. He was his usual stoic self about it. If it had been my wife; I would not have been as calm about it as he was.

"Believe me...he was not calm. He still hasn't changed his ability to mask his feelings. Napoleon, we can't speak of what happened between us ever again. Ye know...I could have stopped you and I know ye would have if I asked ye to... but I didn't... I don't really know why I...I mean I understand your reasons. Ye know someday ye'll meet the right woman and fall in love. Ye are a good man Napoleon Solo...I can't see ye not finding someone and God willing have a family of yer own."

"Thanks Ellie, I'm not so sure that's in the stars for me?" he gave her hand a little squeeze, then shook himself out of the feeling..."Now where is that partner of mine, normally it's his mug that I see bedside my bed when I come to...wait, don't tell me. He's at headquarters beating himself up about what happened at the Plaza."

Elliott nodded her agreement."Exactly right...but there's some problems...Beldon has suspended him pending an investigation of the attack at the Plaza."

"Beldon...since when is he in charge? NO...please don't tell me Waverly is dead? Max wouldn't give me any details."

"Waverly is alive...ye saved him Napoleon; though he's unconscious in medical with a skull fracture. We lost Mbogo, Patel and Miguel Fuentes. All the CEAs were wounded except Chang and Lehrner. Right now Beldon is running the show."

Napoleon shook his head."No wonder Max didn't want to say anything? Now where is Miguel Ferrer...he's senior to Beldon?"

"Max said Ferrer is going for medical treatment for cancer...that's why he resigned. So I'm afraid he's out too.

"That son a bitch Beldon...he'll hang Illya out to dry if he gets half the chance! Damnit!" he cursed.

She could hear his heart rate increase on the monitor and the duty nurse came walking in.

"And what do you think you are doing here Miss Mc Gowan? This man is in intensive care and cannot be upset! Now back to your room please...you really shouldn't be down here."Out of bed" meant you could take a short stroll and not a hike to ICU."

"Fine! I'm leavin'!" Elliott leaned over, giving Napoleon a peck on the cheek whispering to him," I'll be back when I have more news." then disappeared as ordered.

"So let's see how you're doing this morning handsome?"the nurse smiled at him as she checked his vitals...she looked at his chart then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh not really funny...just, well yeah...funny but not as in a joke."

"And it being...?"

"Oh sorry. I saw your name was Napoleon."

"You find that funny?" he said; his voice slightly indignant.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at your name...it's just that my name is Josephina... that's kinda funny as in odd...I mean like Napoleon and Josephine...not exactly your run of the mill names so you think? Well my full name is Josephina Isabella Maria Gabriella Graziani..."

"Well Josephina Isabella Maria Gabriella Graziani...that is quite a name and a mouthful, my name though not as grand as yours, is Napoleon Antony Solo...parli Italiano Signorina Graziani_do you speak Italian Miss Graziani?" He asked as he eyed the shapely chest-nut haired nurse.

"Lo sicuramente il vostro Signore_ I most certainly do sir!" she grinned...so are all U.N.C.L.E. agents as cute as you?"

"U.N.C.L.E.? What's that?"

"Ah gave yourself away Napoleon...anyone else would have said "who's that? But not to worry...I'm one of the privileged few who are called to duty when you boys are sent here for treatment. So your secret is safe with me," she reassured him with another smile.

"Well then to answer your question...not cute, handsome maybe?" he said; scrunching his nose.

"Huh?"

"You asked if all agents were as cute as me...I prefer the word handsome...it'a a little more masculine." he flashed a smile at her.

"You know...I think you're right; that word is more applicable Napoleon...you are definitely masculine."

"Why thank you...Josephina," his voice taking on a flirtatious tone," pardon me for asking, but are your eyes..."?

"They're blue...but they look more violet and least that's what everyone tells me. And not Josephina...actually everyone around here calls my Gabby."

"Hmm...you don't look like a Gabby...maybe Bella perhaps, short for Isabella...and beautiful by the way."

"Mille grazie for the compliment. My family calls me that...Bella," she smiled at him, "You know Napoleon...I think I'm going to enjoy taking care of you?"

"By all means...please do?"

"Illya we need to move fast on this" asked Mark.

"I should have guessed." Illya mumbled; chastising himself for not seeing it.

"Do you think we can trust...?"

"Beldon? No...I do not think so. I am not sure if he is complicit and right now given the fact that I am not supposed to be here; I do not think he would even be willing to listen to me."

"What about me...no strike that."Mark said, "Beldon thinks I'm a bollacks and wouldn't give me the time of day and if he finds out I've been chatting with you; then that would make what I have to say all the more suspicious."

"Mark...he thinks that of a lot of people..." Kuryakin smiled.

"Do you think Lehrner may try to pull off an attack on the D.C. Summit as well?"

"No doubt in that Mark...we need to put a team together fast...who is around that we can trust?"

"Bobby Chang is still here, Ari Ziv just returned from Israel...April is out as she's still in Milan...can't think of anyone else I know well enough care to trust right now. I'll see who else I can come up with. Beldon being in charge and given your situation...anyone helping you out, well it'll seem sort of mutinous?"

"Precisely why I need people I can trust. The four of us will have to do then...can you get hold of them for me and fill them in? I cannot stay here much longer otherwise it might raise suspicion. Meet me with a car outside the parking garage in forty-five minutes. I am going to hit records to find out what hotel Eric has been staying at, then I need to go to by R&D to pick something up."

"Blimey, already guessed you might want that little tidbit mate...would you believe the git's been staying at the Beekman Tower Hotel...how can an agent afford that?"

"Beekman? Accounting would not approve that even on a good day; I suspect Eric has an association with the family Turdidae and are now covering his expenses."

"What the bloody hell family is that?"

"T.H.R.U.S.H. my friend."

Illya went to the nearby Beekman Tower Hotel; the twenty-three story, orange-brown Art-Deco building built during the roaring twenties, stood within walking distance of headquarters...and the United Nations complex. A hotel favored by dignitaries and diplomats; with it's breathtaking and pricey view of the New York City skyline, the East River and the Queesboro bridge.

Kuryakin was there in minutes as he stepped out of the elevator to Eric's room on the nineteenth floor; looking around carefully for curious eyes as he pulled his lock-pic, opening the door and entering quickly.

He surveyed the room, scanning it ; checking for any booby-traps just in case. It looked clear; doubting that Eric realized anyone was onto him, causing him to be careless.

He spotted a map and notes on the coffee table; a major boon as it showed the route that Eric would be taking to Washington...there were also schematics for multiple explosive devises. As he moved more papers from the table; Illya noticed something that had fallen to the floor. He picked it up shaking his head...

It was an embroidered T.H.R.U.S.H patch...and that was all the proof of duplicity the Russian needed;it answered the question why Eric had orchestrated the attack. And it was now obvious to Illya that Eric's desires for advancement in U.N.C.L.E. were not being fulfilled and he had discovered an alternate means of being promoted...by discrediting the Russian and eliminating the Continental Chiefs for T.H.R.U.S.H.; thereby putting himself in a much higher position of authority to no doubt to help facilitate the destruction of U.N.C.L.E.

He pulled out his communicator."Open Channel D- Slate."

"Slate here."

"I am on my way...Eric is definitely going to do some damage in Washington and we are going after him."

"Bad news mate...Lerhner left nearly an hour ago. The lads are here with me now. I found a couple more willing mutineers; John Rhys and George Dennell."

"George?"

"Yes, George."

"Illya sighed alright then...Mark I need you to find out which vehicle Eric was issued from transportation please? I will meet you outside the garage in ten minutes. Out."

Illya waited on the street corner near the UNCLE parking garage...just out of view of the security cameras. He turned away, flipping up the collar of his coat to cover his face as two black sedans pulled out and alongside the curb a little further down the block.

Mark stuck his head out giving him a loud whistle that it was all clear and he moved quickly, getting into the lead car with the others.

We need to head down the I-95 corridor," he told Slate," He is not that far ahead of us and is probably taking his time since he thinks he is in the clear. The Summit does not resume until tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, but how are we going to find him before he gets to D.C.?" asked Bobby.

"With this..." Illya pulled out a black box from a small duffel bag. "It is a remote tracking device that I can tune into the homing transmitter that is located in each company vehicle. Each car has it's own specific signal."

"But the transmitter has to be turned on in the car for it to work...I don't think Eric his going to oblige?" said Rhys.

"This is a new development from R&D...with it I can activate the transmitter remotely. We just have to get within a few miles of it...so Mark if you will step on it please?"

Harry Beldon sat in Waverly's conference room at headquarters with Margaret Halliwell.

"Margaret your theory of this being an "inside job" is completely naive on you part. I know that you have developed a friendship with Illya Kuryakin from his days in the lab in London and I think that is clouding your judgement. He has become rather a concern to section one...this blatant violation of our policy against marriage to me is just the final straw in a long line of his bending the rules to suit his purposes. And now with this utter failure on his part to provide proper protection...well I am afraid there is no recourse but to bring him up on charges. If Alexander Waverly does not recover...that will be the final nail in Kuryakin's coffin. He will no doubt be sent for confinement in Antarctica...permanently."

"Harry, I have reviewed Illya's plans for this Summit as had Alex...there was nothing wrong with them at all and you know it. It seems to me that you are holding a bit of a grudge against the man for abandoning you and refusing to remain your protgée...?

"Nonsense, Margaret. You have no experience in these matters; that will only come to you with time. I suggest you leave this investigation to me for the time being? Honestly, you cannot argue the truth of that fact."

"I may not have all the experience that you do Harry...but there's not a bloody chance in hell that you're going to convince me otherwise about Illya. I think I will be conducting my own investigation whether you like it or not...maybe I'll just take a closer look at you and your people from Berlin?" Margaret said as she walked out the door of the conference room.

Beldon picked up the microphone from the console behind him. "Open Channel R- Lehrner."

"Lehrner hier, jawohl_ Lehrner here, yes sir?"

"Eric...we need to move up the time-table. Margaret Halliwell may cause us some problems. I will have her taken care of...I want you to leave for Washington now."

"Verstanden. Die_understood. Out." he answered in German.

Beldon kept the restricted channel open. " Dieter Furhmann."

"Fuhrmann here sir?"

"I have a little job for you..." Beldon smiled.

Margaret Halliwell sat alone in the lab as headquarters. It was a place that she was most comfortable in and would retreat to one whenever things weighed heavily on her mind. At the moment she was feeling unsure that it had been wise for her to have accepted the promotion.

Alexander Waverly had prodded her into it...telling her it was time for a change and she would be the perfect one to institute that; feeling that women were not properly represented in the hierarchy of the organization.

Alex was a man prone to projects...first it had been adding a Russian to the roster at a time when relations between the Soviet Union and the rest of the world were strained, then putting women in the field as section two agents exposing them to the same risks as their male counter parts.

Then when she found out Waverly had condoned the marriage of Kuryakin to another field agent. She could see the writing clearly on the wall now; as she had been added into his collection of experiments just like a lab rat. Margaret only hoped she could perform up to his expectations?

She realized that she had not been to visit Alex since he had been brought into medical...he was stable but had not regained consciousness;she decided to head up there to pay him a visit at last.

"Ma'am" acknowledged the guard as he let her pass into Waverly's private room. She and Alexander Waverly went back many years; having worked in the SIS in their younger years during the war. It was perhaps because of his memories of this that he felt she could handle the position?

She pulled up a chair beside the bed...

"Hello old friend...sorry I haven't been up to see you. It's been a bit of a madhouse here. We need you to knock up and grab hold of the reigns of leadership again. Harry Beldon has taken over and things are becoming a bit dodgy...I think he's trying to set Kuryakin up to get rid of him...why I don't know yet?"

Outside in the hall the agent outside of Waverly's room was relieved by Dieter Furhmann...

As soon as the corridor was clear he walked into the hospital room...holding a syringe in his hand filled with amphetamines with another one in his pocket for Waverly. Dieter walked silently up behind Margaret Halliwell, raising the the needle above her head...

Alexander Waverly opened his eyes; as he focused he saw the concerned face of Margaret Halliwell looking at him and a man standing behind her; readying to plunge a syringe into her neck.

"Behind you!" he called to her.

Margaret turned in time just to grasp the wrist of her assailant, but he was a much younger making it hard for her to hold him off.

They turned as they struggled; the man's back turned towards Waverly. All of a sudden there was a loud ringing "bong" and the man staggered; having been hit in the head with a bedpan by Waverly. Margaret grabbed the syringe from the would-be killer...injecting it into his own neck.

A moment later he collapsed to the floor...dead from a massive heart-attack.

The klaxons sounded throughout headquarters; sending security with weapons drawn, rushing into the main conference room as shots had been fired. There they found Harry Beldon standing with a smoking gun still in his hand pointed at a man who lay dead on his floor.

"Gentlemen...that is Karl Franks of the Berlin office and he just attempted to assassinate me." Beldon announced with complete calm in his voice.

The agents had traveled for quite along the Jersey Turnpike for some time without getting a signal from Illya's homing devise...

"There's always the possibility that he took a different route?" said John Rhys.

"I suspect not...there is no reason for him to have altered his plans."

"Are we even sure if he's traveling alone...he had a couple of men helping him a the Plaza?" added Mark.

"Until we locate him; we will not be able to verify that."

Kuryakin pulled out his communicator." Open Channel R-Jules Cutter."

"Cutter here...what's going on Kuryakin?

"Jules...I have discovered a double agent among our ranks...Eric Lehrner was responsible for the attack in New York. He is on his way to Washington with explosives to use at your conference. We are in pursuit but have not been able to locate him yet...he may not be alone."

"Lehrner? You two were always at each other's throats...now wait a minute. Aren't you on suspension?"

"Look...you need to trust me on this. I have a team with me and we attempting to intercept Eric before he leaves New Jersey...but if in the event we are unsuccessful; then you must be prepared."

"Alright...I trust your judgement Kuryakin."

"Thank You...I is good to know someone still does...Jules, Harry does not know about this. It is possible the he is part of this conspiracy."

"Understood." Cutter out.

"What the blazes will we do if we can't find him?" asked Mark.

"Then we are fecking out of luck and we head to D.C." Illya answered.

"Carefulful mate...yer picking up some of your wife's habits," Slate grinned at him. Suddenly there was a blip on the tracker."Finally!" he smiled.

They had reached the southern part of the state; a densely and underdeveloped and scarcely populated area known as the Pine Barrens. The signal increased in it's frequency.

"Getting closer mate."

Finally it was was strong enough to indicate that Eric's vehicle had stopped.

They pulled off at an exit as a sign had indicated food and fuel...

There was a small diner with an Esso fuel station beside it not far off the interstate...with Eric's car parked out in front of the diner.

"George...you go inside and scout; Eric does not know you." Illya said.

George Dennell walked into the diner, quickly surveying the few patrons seated at the counter; Eric sat alone in a booth at the back.

"Excuse me miss?" George said to the waitress as he removed his glasses; polishing them with a napkin."To get to Cape May...do I just stay on the interstate?"

"Yep...just stay on the Turnpike south and you'll be fine. You're not that far from Batsto village if you're looking to take in some sights? You're not from around here are you...you from New York? Say can I get you a cup of caw-fee to go for the trip?"

"Umm yes, I'm from New York. Thank you miss, but no thank you for the coffee. I just stopped to check...think I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit... it's very scenic down here."

"Well just be careful if you walk out in the woods...we have a lot sugar sand out there and you can get yourself in a lot of trouble by yourself and watch out for the Jersey Devil!" she laughed."milk turned sour in the fridge today...sure sign the devil's around." she added trying to tease George thinking he was a benny; the local term for a tourist.

"Sugar sand?"

"Quicksand...the soil isn't so good here; a lot of fine silt and mineral sand...you could walk right into quicksand without seeing it."

"And what is this Jersey Devil?"

"Oh it's a local legend...kind of like the boogie man...there's been a lot of sightings around here. It's a strange looking animal with with wings; never seen it myself."

Thank you for the warning and the directions...maybe I'll pass on that walk after all."

George headed back to the the waiting agents. "He's alone, in a back booth."

The sun was starting to set that would make complicating Eric on foot more difficult. Illya pulled Elliott's pearl-handled switchblade from his pocket, stashing it it a sleeve inside the back of his jacket, then checked his special. The others assemble their weapons, converting them to the carbines with night vision scopes.

"We need to get him out of there and away from any innocents...I am going to cut the power lines to the diner." Illya said," John...let the air out one of the tires on his car. He will come out of the diner as soon as the power fails; I will confront him while the rest of you fan out...as he will probably try to make a run for it into the woods. But I tell you this... he is mine gentlemen."

"Be careful not to shoot me please...if we head out into the woods?" Kuryakin added as he headed to the side of the diner.

"Oh yeah...the waitress warned me of quicksand." George suddenly said.

"Thanks for remembering that little tid-bit," Mark huffed at him."Alright mates,"said Mark,"let's put a leg under it."

Illya grabbed a pair of cutters from the trunk of the car, climbing up on top of a dumpster; he snipped the power line, then jumped down heading back to the front of the diner.

Moments later Eric was out the door...seeing the flat tire on his car and cursing aloud in German.

"Need a lift?" Illya said to him in a low voice.

"You! What the hell are you doing here...you were supposed to have been taken care of?

"Like so many things other things you have done...that supposition has also missed the mark Eric. You are going to pay dearly for what you have done."

"You are correct...I missed the mark for sure when I did not kill that bitch of a wife of yours...and your arrogant partner as well!"

"You always had to make things personal Eric...why is that? Illya continued to speak softly as he slowly drew his weapon from his shoulder holster; taking a few steps toward the German.

"Fick dich_fuck you Kuryakin!" Eric cursed at him, then turned; running into the woods has Illya had predicted.

"ERIC!" Illya called after him loudly as he followed him into the woods"it is no use in running! I will find you...just end it now!" He did this purposefully so as the team could have a better idea on his position.

He could hear the rustling in the underbrush in front of him...then the sound stopped. Now it was only the sounds of frogs and crickets echoing in the darkness.

He pulled the scope for his special from his belt, surveying for any traces of body heat from Eric...he saw his heat signature running in the distance. Illya pulled his communicator, opening it to Channel F.

"Mark start to tighten the circle...do not lose my position."

There was a bright flash of light then a loud clap of thunder in the distance.

"Got it mate!"

Suddenly the sky opened up and it began to rain...

Illya checked his scope again...there was no sign of Eric now. He was soaking wet now and wiped the rain from his eyes.

"Mark anything? I have lost him." Illya whispered.

There was a moment of silence, "Oi mate he's right above you!"

Illya looked up just in time to see Lehrner leap down from a pine tree; knocking him down to the ground.

His special went flying out into the darkness as the German was on top of him; pinning the smaller Russian's arms down with his knees as he sat on Illya's chest. Eric struck him in the head again and again with his fists as Illya struggled, using his legs finally to lift his body; throwing Eric off him.

Illya wiped the rain-soaked blood from his eyes with his sleeve as he reached to his ankle for his back-up revolver, but then Eric dove for him again. They managed to get up from the ground as they struggled; Eric slamming Illya's shoulder against the large trunk of a tree.

Kuryakin yelped in pain as he dropped to his knees as it was the shoulder that had been dislocated barely a month ago...he was faltering. His strength was failing him as he knelt there panting.

Thunder rumbled as the lightning flashed white illuminating everything around them...suddenly something jumped out in front of Illya, between him and the German. He had never seen anything like it before...the creature was around four feet tall goat-like with small horns but stood on it's hind legs...and it had short wings on it's back.

Eric staggered back; startled by the beast as it took off into the trees then he yelled as he fell backwards into a hollow of quicksand.

Illya got to his feet as Eric struggled; screaming for help.

"Why should I help you...after what you have done?"he called to the German.

"Because you're too righteous not to Kuryakin!"

"I suppose you are correct Eric...stop struggling; you will only sink faster."

Illya grabbed a broken tree limb as he lay down by the edge of the quicksand, reaching out with it to Eric's outstretched hands. He pulled with the last of his strength with his good arm, finally hauling Eric from the suction of the quicksand.

Illya gasped for air, trying to catch his breath, completely exhausted from the effort when Eric struck again, this time grabbing Illya by the throat. Kuryakin was struggled for his life as Eric increased the pressure on his throat.

Then managing to reach his hand to the back of his jacket; Illya pulled the switchblade from it's sleeve. He opened it with a click; shoving the blade up into Eric's throat...killing him instantly; he pushed the man's body off him with his last bit of energy. Then pulled his communicator from his pocket calling Mark for help before he collapsed.

"Yer alright, gotcha mate" whispered Mark as he and John Rhys lifted Kuryakin up from the muddy ground. They carried the exhausted Russian back to the car, then called for a clean-up team to pick up the body of Lehrner. Bobby and Ari stayed behind for the time while the others returned to New York, bringing Illya up to medical to the waiting hands of Max Schneider.

Kuryakin was treated for lacerations about the the face and head as well as for the injury to his shoulder, not dislocated but severely bruised.

After a modicum of protest; Shneider was able to sedate Illya and get him to sleep which was the best medication that the man needed right now.

Mark Slate, John Ieuan Rhys and George Dennell reported to Harry Beldon in the conference room...with Slate producing the maps and schematics for explosives intended for Washington.

"This is most disturbing,"said Beldon," it happened right under my nose...my own CEA and two of my agents...turned to T.H.R.U.S.H."

He seemed genuinely upset to them,"Though I understand Eric was discovered and subdued by Illya Kuryakin that still does not excuse his incompetence. I am sorry but I will still have to ponder his punishment for his..."

The door to the conference room opened silently and a familiar voice addressed Harry Beldon.

"You will do no such thing! You need to get the devil out of my chair and get back to Berlin to clean your own house and stay the deuce out of mine," said Alexander Waverly as he was pushed into the office in a wheeling chair by Margaret Halliwell.

"Alexander...I am so delighted to see you are alright...of course I will defer to your wishes."

"Yes I thought you would...now Harry if you would excuse us...I need to be briefed by _my_ agents."

Harry Beldon simply nodded then left the conference room maintaining his usual aloof manner.

Illya Kuryakin woke up in medical two days later acting more like his normal self when confined to a hospital bed...irritable.

"Well it's good to see you're feeling better," Max said to him with a smirk.

"When can I leave?"

"You know what...you can leave now. I think you can continue your recovery at home as I am putting you on medical leave. And I mean it...go home and take it easy? Elliott is being released from Mount Sinai today...so I'm sure you'll want to be there. The two of you spend some nice quiet family time together, maybe go on that honeymoon you haven't had yet?"

Alexander Waverly walked into Illya's room, making one of his rare visits to medical

"Young man...happy to see you are on the mend. I wanted to reassure you that your work for the Summit was not in any way shoddy as Harry Beldon had inferred; your work saved lives...of that I am convinced. No one could have prepared against the acts of a traitor... And the interference of accounting is most certainly a lesson learned as they will not be dictating the time and locations of our future meetings. There will definitely be no public venues in our future."

Waverly chuckled for a moment..."I heard you had some rather choice words to propaganda when they were in a dither about how to handle the public relations nightmare for the incident...good for you! They needed to be put in their places as well." Waverly was obviously pleased at that.

"Now as to the other issues we discussed...there will be no change in your status with this organization. The rules, shall we say governing the marital status of our operatives has been amended...leaving agents with the same opportunity that you and your wife have been afforded, but each will be addressed on a case by case basis."

"We have also decided that we will not cave into pressure from our benefactors...our relations with the Soviet Union will remain intact. Those putting pressure on us have since back-pedaled on their threats to withdraw their financial support; apparently the intelligence we supply them with has been deemed more valuable after all. So I would say your issues have been resolved at this point what?" the old man smiled at him.

"And Harry sir?"

"He has been sent packing back to Berlin; security will be re-vetting his entire staff...messy business, messy indeed"

"Sir...I have thought about the other subject we discussed,"Illya said,"defection that is...I have decided that given my situation will always be precarious due to east-west relations; the wisest course of action would be for me to become a U.S. citizen...my family is here and my son is already an American. Both Elliott and I are in agreement on this."

"Very well then...I will have legal start the paperwork for you," Waverly paused for a moment before leaving. "Again I must thank you young man for a job well done."

Illya arrived at the hospital just as his wife was dressing and finishing her discharge papers for release.

His arm was back in a sling as was Elliott's..."don't we make a fine pair? she laughed looking at the two of them.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist giving her a hug.

"Are ye alright?

"Fine...and I mean that. Everything we were worried about has been resolved. Waverly is arranging my request for citizenship, so the sickle of the Soviet Union will no longer be dangling over my head."

Elliott ran her fingers through his hair with a sigh."I know that was hard decision for ye...:

"I think it is time we look for a new place to live," he smiled"...a little larger...maybe with a backyard for the children." he whispered.

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

Another week later, Illya Kuryakin returned to the hospital for Napoleon's release; walking along with his partner as a very pretty chestnut haired nurse pushed the wheel chair out of the elevator to the hospital exit. She bent down giving Solo a little kiss on the cheek; slipping a piece of paper with her telephone number on it into the agent's hand.

"You never slow down do you?" Illya smiled as he got behind the driver's seat of Napoleon's silver convertible.

"Maybe it's time I did partner of mine?" Solo looked across the street at Central Park, suddenly changed his mind..."wait...let's go to the park. I feel like stopping to smell the roses for once, you know what I mean? It's good just to stop and think about life once in a while."

"I do my friend," he smiled at Napoleon. Illya had made his own choices that would change his life yet again, and wondered now if his partner was doing the same thing?

"This would not have anything to do with a certain nurse with violet eyes would it?"

Napoleon didn't answer as he sat himself on a park bench taking a deep breath; gazing out at the bright multicolored flowers, the cool green of the trees and the families walking together enjoying it all and each other.

FINIS


End file.
